


Fairytail Shorts

by Melody55



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Parents Play Matchmakers, Dragons, Dreams, Engagement, F/M, Kidnapping, Mafia Boss, Mates, Pirates, Police, Spies & Secret Agents, bunny outfit, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: A bunch of Fairytail shorts inspired by images that I've found on Pinterest/ the internet. *I do not own the pictures*
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Gajevy- Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years ago, Levy began having dreams about red eyes and she knows exactly why. She's the mate of a Dragon Slayer. But can levy accept that, or will she run away when the time comes?

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/23151385564502416/?nic_v2=1b7kxKImThttps://www.pinterest.com/pin/23151385564502416/?nic_v2=1b7kxKImT>

Red eyes. For the past two years, I had seen glowing red eyes in my sleep. Some may have taken that as a good sign. After all, it meant that you were to be mated to one of the protectors of our town. But I was terrified for several reasons. One was that these protectors were Dragon Slayers, the children of the great dragons that roamed the earth hundreds of years ago. The second was that I knew nothing of this supposed mate other than their red eyes. One girl in our town, Lucy Heartfilia- one of my best friends- not only had seen her mate’s full face in her own dreams but had heard his voice calling out to her. I guess that comes with meeting each other earlier on- whether on accident or not.

“Oh come on Levy, he’s your soulmate. How bad can he be?” the beautiful blonde giggled as we sat in our spot on the hill that overlooked the forest. 

“That’s easy for you to say,” I mumbled. “You met Natsu years ago and have been waiting for this day since then.” The blonde didn’t even try to hide her blush. 

“Still, I can’t see how your mate would be bad. Maybe intimidating with those red eyes, but not bad,” she chuckled. “And whether you like it or not, tonight’s the night,” she giggled once more, her hands clasping excitedly in front of her. 

I groaned, falling back on the lush grass, my book pressed to my chest. “Can I just run away?”

“No,” her eyes rolled as she sighed. “You know how it works. ‘ _Those who bare the mark, Are those who are fated to be mated, Bonded to a protector forevermore,’_ ” she recited. 

“But doesn’t it scare you? To be mated to someone who you barely know? I mean you at least you know Natsu’s name and a bit of his personality. All I know is that mine has intense red eyes. No name, no face, no voice, just glowing red eyes.”

“I mean, I guess I am a little nervous, but I have a good feeling about tonight. I have a good feeling about Natsu.”

“Maybe I could run away,” my brows furrowed at the thought. 

Lucy snorted. “And do what? Live your life with Jet or Droy following you everywhere? Your dreams won’t stop until you meet him and until the ritual is completed.” Silence fell between us before Lucy sighed and shook her head once more, standing to dust the grass off of her pink dress. “I’ll see you tonight at the festival, right?” I nodded and grinned at me. “Make sure to look good for your mate,” she teased, causing my eyes to widen and my back fly off the ground. 

“Lucy,” I whined, watching the blonde giggle and head down the hill to the bustling town. Even from here, I could see the lanterns that canopied over the streets, and smell the feast that was to be presented to the slayers. 

With a sigh, my eyes looked over to the vast mountain range, the home of the dragon slayers. My stomach knotted. It was known around Fiore that there were only ten slayers left on the continent. How I ended up the mate of one of them was beside me, but I was, and I had no idea what to do. If I gave them the word, I knew that Jet and Droy would pack up and leave with me, but could I really ask them to leave their own lives on a selfish idea of mine? Wouldn’t the town be cursed if even one slayer didn’t claim their mate? Could I really do that to the town that had taken care of me since my own parents had died years ago? Could I do that to my family? My head shook as my hands clenched at my sides. Come Hell or high water, I would go through with this.

With my head held high and my heart pounding with each step, I made my way to my small little cottage beside the library and waited. It wasn’t until sunset that I even bothered getting dressed. Lucy had already dolled me up earlier that day with soft makeup, and my short blue hair was easy to tie back with a silky black ribbon. My hands trembled as I looked at myself in the mirror. My lime green corset made it even harder to breathe, but it went well with my flowing cream skirt. 

My eyes traveled to my window once more, there was still some light out, which meant that the slayers wouldn’t be in town yet. I thanked the Lord for that. The forest was still quiet and the skies were still empty of incoming visitors. The grassy plains between the tall trees and my small town were still unoccupied, save for a small girl that was limping over to the tree. My breath hitched, watching for a moment as the little girl leaned against the trunk, clutching her side. Without a second thought, my feet sprinted out the door, toward the grassy hill that Lucy and I had just been on earlier. 

I tried calling out, but I couldn’t think of anything else to say besides ‘Hey’ and ‘Are you okay?’ before the little girl fell to the ground. I ran faster, kneeling at her side. Her dark blue hair was tied up in two matching ponytails and her dress was a simple white with a brown leather belt. Her skin was a soft cream, but I could swear that it shined a light blue when the light hit her the right way. 

The girl cringed as I lifted her head and placed it on my lap. “I’m okay,” her voice sounded weak. “It’s just a scratch,” she breathed deeply, still holding her side. 

I shook my head, knowing from the bloodstains that it would be bad. The poor girl was probably attacked by one of the great wolves in the forest. “Solid script: Cloth,” I waved my hand in front of me, catching the white cloth as it fell from the sky. Her lips parted to say something, but I gave her a small smile. “Your wound looked pretty bad back there,” I began to say, gently grabbing her hand to lift it, but I trailed off when there was no wound.

“You’re a mage?” the little girl almost excitedly smiled, sitting up with a deep breath. With eyes wide and lips parted, I couldn’t help but nod. “That so cool. I’m a mage too. I have wind magic. Oh, and I can heal too, that’s why there’s no wound.” 

A laugh fell from my lips and I looked down at the cloth in my hand. “Sorry, I just thought-”

“No, it’s okay,” she laughed. She was so innocent and sweet. “I’m Wendy,” she held her small hand out. 

I smiled and shook her hand. “Levy, Levy McGarden,” I introduced. “So what happened, by the way?”

“Oh, my siblings and I were going to this festival thing, but I got excited and ran ahead. That’s when a wolf jumped me. I managed to take it down, but it left a good scratch on me. And I kinda got lost after that.” 

“A festival?” I questioned, “The Fall Dragon Festival?” I questioned. 

“I don’t really know what it’s called because I was too young to go last time, but I think so. Mira managed to convince everyone that I was old enough to attend this year and I guess I was too excited,” she sheepishly ducked her head. A pang hit my chest and I froze. Mira? Mira Strauss? Was this little girl a dragon slayer? “Uh yeah,” she answered, and it was only then that I realized that I had asked those questions out loud. The poor thing looked almost embarrassed that it was true. “I’m the Sky dragon slayer,” she half-smiled. This little girl was a Dragonslayer? Wait, if she was a dragon slayer, wouldn’t her siblings be looking for her? Therefore, the other dragon slayers would be looking for her. And if the other Slayers were looking for her that meant that my- “Levy?” her soft voice questioned. 

My head shook and my hazel eyes met her own. “Sorry, lost in thought,” I quickly explained. 

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” she half-smiled once again, careful.

A laugh escaped my lips and I nodded. “I had a feeling.” My eyes glance back at the tear in the poor girl’s dress. With a confident smile, I stood and held my hand out to her. “Well, if you’d like, I think I have another dress you can wear.” Her face near glowed as she bounced up to her feet, taking my hand. Seeing her smile made me giggle as I led her to my cottage. It was odd, though. As we walked to my small little house, I could swear that we were being watched, but each time I looked back, there was no one. And Wendy didn’t seem on edge, so it couldn’t be bad, right?

Either way, it took Wendy less than five minutes to pick out one of my old dresses. The blue and green fabric showed a bit of her back, but it tied up around her neck and fit her to near perfection. The girl looked so carefree as she twirled in front of a mirror. It made me wonder if all of the slayers were like that. 

“So Wendy, what are your brothers like?” the question came out before I could stop myself. My eyes were pinned on the fabric in my lap.

“Well that depends on which one,” she giggled. “Jellal and Zeref are kinda standoffish, but Zeref’s mate, Mavis brings out the best in him. I’m hoping Jellal gets a mate that does the same. Laxus acts tough, but he has a huge soft spot for Mira,” I grinned, knowing that the demon takeover mage that was taken from our town three years prior always drew out the best in people. “Then there’s Cobra who likes to act like a grump, and usually hides away in his room, but that’s only because he can read minds and having so many people in one room hurts his head. Natsu and Sting are a bit crazy sometimes, always wanting to fight people to see who’s stronger, but they really care about their family and friends. Natsu especially seems crazy about his mate already.” 

Again, I smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Lucy’s crazy about him too,” I could feel my eyes narrowing softly. After tonight, Lucy would be the happiest she had ever been. But that was easy when your mother died when you were young and your father treated you like a piece of treasure to be sold to the highest bidder. He only backed off once he found out about her being mated to Natsu. But even then, he showed little love for his own daughter. 

“You know Lucy?” Wendy’s excitement rose. 

I nodded. “I’ve known her since we were kids,” I confessed. “She’s like a sister to me.” Wendy drew silent and my eyes slid up. My breath hitched as my eyes scanned over the window. Red, did I just get a glimpse of red eyes? Without a second thought, I leaped from my seat and ran to the window, tearing it open. Once again, there was nothing, Only the soft wind and the music from the town. My head shook and I turned back to Wendy. “Sorry, we better get going.” With a nod, she agreed, though it almost seemed like she rolled her eyes at the empty window. “If you want, you can stay with me before you see your family. And you can even meet Lucy if you want.” At that, her face seemed to light up, even more, making me giggle. She really was a sweet girl. 

Within a few minutes of joining the joyous crowd, Lucy had bounded up to us, her pink dress flowing behind her. Wendy was ecstatic to meet Lucy, and luckily Lucy never mentioned that I was in the same boat she was in. I had no idea how Wendy would take that. Luckily I didn’t have to contemplate that for too long since a man with pink hair soon wound his arms around the blonde celestial mage, burying his face in her neck. Instead of fear or shock, Lucy seemed to melt into his embrace before turning to face the dragon slayer. It wasn’t long after that when Natsu pulled her away for a dance, their first dance. I couldn’t help but be happy for my friend. She looked like she belonged in his arms. 

As the music played on, I could feel eyes on me, but each time I looked, no one was looking at me, and certainly no one with red eyes. At one point, Wendy had mumbled something and left me alone to watch the dancing. With a narrow gaze, I watched as she sped off to a tall and muscular blonde man and his own mate, a woman very familiar to me. My lips spread into a smile and I was about to step forward when there was a snap from behind me. My head whipped around, but there was no one there. The darkened street looked empty, was it? 

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked toward it, shadows covering me as I followed small noises every once in a while. My breath hitched when a hand came up over my mouth and another wound around my waist, pressing me against a thin body. My breath began to slow against the damp cloth that was held against my lips. The familiar voices of Jet and Droy tried to soothe me, but I kept fighting. I heard something about safety and monsters before I was pulled into the darkness.

My body jolted awake the familiar bickering of my red-headed and dark-haired friends, or so I had thought them to be. I grumbled, but they must not have heard me since they continued to bicker. Like most days, it was about who would end up with me, and all I could do was sigh. Jet and Droy were my best friends, but I had never seen either of them as more than that. Even if I wasn’t fated to be with a dragon slayer, I still don’t think I could have been with either of them. 

I had to get away. I had to get back to town, but it was too late. I hadn’t noticed when they had quieted, and it was too late. The flap of the carriage opened and the tall red-head entered. “Don’t worry Lev, this is all for you. We know how much you don’t want to go, how much you don’t want to be with that slayer. We‘re taking you to safety.”

“If this is all for me, then why chloroform me? Why tie up my hands and feet?” I harshly questioned. 

“It’s just a precaution,” Droy’s voice answered. “The rope conceals your scent, so none of the dragon slayers will come after us. You’ll be safe.”

“I was safe back in town,” I cried out. “You didn’t have to take me.”

“But if we didn’t, then that slayer would have-” there was a roar in the distance.

“Shit,” Jet cursed, quickly exiting the wooden carriage, followed by Droy. Again, the two began to argue, luckily getting farther and farther away from me. 

Thinking quickly, I used my magic to burn through the rope, freeing my hands, then I quickly untied the rope around my legs. One thing that used to annoy me was how much the two underestimate me, but now I was thankful. My body jolted forward and I muffled a yelp. They were going to take me away from town. Making sure Jet wasn’t running beside the carriage, I jumped out of the moving vehicle as quickly and quietly as I could. Luckily neither noticed as I ran toward the trees. I didn’t know where I was going to be headed, but I knew I had to get away from them. Everything in me pulled away from them.

Red eyes kept flashing in my mind, causing my already shaking breath to stumble and leap. My legs burned as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Flashes of red eyes started to pair with long black hair and a deep voice. Though the wind tried to chill my skin, it heated and tingled. A single name fell from my lips. Barely a whisper before my legs hit the cold dirt floor. “Gajeel.”

My breath shook as my legs trembled. There was no chance in hell that I would be running anymore. My hands fisted in the dry leaves, my throat burning, and my eyes tingling. 

“Heal,” a familiar voice quickly spoke before light enveloped my body. But I barely had time to pay attention to that before my eyes widened at the sight above me. Looking down at me from the short cliff above were five dragon slayers. There was a tall female with blue hair that fell below her shoulders, and blue skin on the right, and the tall, muscular blonde on the left, his skin now an electric yellow. Then, there was Wendy with her long blue hair and the dress she had borrowed from me, her skin a light blue, and Natsu with his pink hair and pink skin. Each had the wings of a dragon that matched their skin. But what really froze me was the tall man in the center with shinning grey skin. His black hair flowed in a clean mess behind his back and his muscular arms fell to his sides. But his red eyes stayed on me. “Levy,” Wendy spoke once more. I barely registered her hopping down from the ledge to kneel beside me. It wasn’t until her hands gently lifted my arm that my eyes drew away from the dark-haired man. “Oh I am so glad you’re okay,” her eyes flew over my body to check for any cuts and bruised, but when she found none, her arms flung around my shoulder. At first, I tensed, but I quickly wrapped my own arms around her and pulled her close.

“How did you guys find me?” I asked as the little slayer pulled away, helping me up. 

“Well, um, you see-” Wendy seemed bashful again as she tried to explain what had happened. I was able to take out that she had turned and seen me gone, then they couldn’t smell me. Lucy had gotten worried and had told Natsu, and that’s when the five of them had set off. 

“But how did you find me? Jet and Droy said that the ropes hid my scent from you guys.”

“Gihee- takes more than magic rope to hide a mating pull, shrimp,” the dark-haired male spoke, jumping down, his skin now a creamy tan. 

I glared at him, setting my hands on my hips as I leaned to one side. “I’m not a shrimp, you’re just ridiculously tall,” I argued, making Natsu burst out laughing.

“Jeez, she really is your mate, Metalhead,” the fire dragon slayer chuckled. And it was only then that I realized who I was standing in front of. 

“Ah, Shut-up, Salamander, go find your mate,” his voice rumbled. 

“Sounds good to me, Mira probably wants to know what’s going on,” the Blonde Slayer spoke up. “Come on, Wendy, let’s leave these two alone for a bit,” he called his little sister to his side. 

At first, she gave me a cautious look, but when I nodded, she gave me a quick hug and flew up to the blonde. “We will see you two back at the cave, but for now, Juvia must find her Dear Gray,” the other blue-haired woman spoke, her hands clasping in front of her chest as she swooned. 

“Stay safe you two,” Natsu grinned before the four flew off. 

“So you know Salamander’s girl, huh?” his gruff voice questioned. 

My eyes trained on my hands as I answered. “Uh, yeah- she and I grew up together. Our moms were friends before they died and my dad was her teacher.”

“And what happened to him?”

“Both my parents died in a crash when I was five. Lucy’s family actually took me in after that.” His grunt was an acknowledgment that he was listening. 

“And you seemed close with Wendy, why?”

“You tell me,” I challenged, “You were watching us, weren’t you?” 

He seemed shocked for a moment, then huffed out a laugh. “You caught that, huh?”

“Not at first, but ever since I met Wendy I’ve felt someone watching me. I didn’t really know who until I caught a glimpse of your red eyes at my window.” My eyes dared to look into his, my neck craning. 

“Still, glad you looked after her,” he looked away. “She’s the youngest of us and even though she’s not a good fighter right now, she’s still our family,” I nodded, understanding.

“Honestly, I just saw that someone was hurt and tried to help. She had already healed herself by that time.”

“And yet you still got her a new dress and made sure she was okay,” I stayed silent at his comment. “Look,” he sighed, “I’m not going to make you do anything. If you want to go back to your home, I’ll let ya. I know that this may be-”

“I want to,” the words slipped from my lips before I could think, but it was true. There was an odd comfort around him. There was a danger with his pierced brows, nose, chin, and forceps- and god only knew where else. But there was a warm tenderness in his glowing red eyes that drew me in. “I- uh, sorry- I just. I used to not want to because all I saw were your eyes. I didn’t see your grin or your face. I didn’t hear your voice, I just- saw your eyes. And at the time, they looked almost-”

“Scary? Menacing?” he tried to fill in.

Sheepishly, I nodded. “But now that I see you, all of you. I don’t feel that fear. I didn’t know why I didn’t realize it before, but each time I felt you watching me, I felt curious but safe.” 

“Gihee, that’s because I’d never let anything happen to ya, shrimp.” Again, I half pouted at the nickname.

“My name is Levy, Levy McGarden,” I tried to argue, but she shook his head.

“Well if you are gonna be my mate,” he grinned devilishly, leaning down to meet my gaze, “You’ll be Levy Redfox.”

“Not if you don’t tell me your name,” I challenged with an equal grin.

"Pretty sure you already know it," he grinned, but when I didn't answer, leaning on one hip and crossing my arms as my grow raised, he continued. “Gajeel,” he answered, sliding one of his muscular arms around my waist to pull me closer. “Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and you mate.” 

And when his lips gently brushed against mine, I knew I was gone. That electric spark was all it took for me to wind my fingers around his neck and through his soft locks. Even though he was over a head taller than me, I couldn’t help but think that I was truly made for him. I was brains and he was brawns. He had a tough complex, always wanting to fight with Rogue, Sting, and Natsu, but he had a soft spot for me- well, me and Wendy, and I seemed soft and innocent on the inside, but his teasing brought out my fire. He was my mate, and I was his. And when all was said and done, I found no reason to fear those red eyes anymore. In fact, I really loved them. 


	2. Nalu- Speeding Into my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is running late to Levy and Gajeel's engagement party when she gets pulled over by a pink-haired cop that likes to make jokes. Later at the party, she gets introduced to this pink-haired cop, who also happens to be Gajeel's cousin.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/492649944306446/?nic_v2=1b7kxKImT ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/492649944306446/?nic_v2=1b7kxKImT)

I was late, I was so unbelievably late. I had two cakes in my backseat, one that would probably be melting in this heat and needed to get into a freezer ASAP. Why the hell did Levy want an ice cream cake and regular chocolate? Whatever the reason, since I was chosen as the Levy’s maid of honor, I had to not only help her set the party up, but I had to pick up the cakes and whatever else the two love-birds wanted (which included a last-minute trip to the grocery store to get Gajeel’s favorite chips for the party). 

My eyes flicked over to my dashboard clock. 1:58. The party started at 2 and I still had another half hour of driving. I groaned, turning the air conditioner up. Goosebumps began to run up my arm, covering the skin that wasn’t covered by my dark blue v-neck t-shirt or my shirt black skirt. I glance in my rearview mirror to check the ice cream cake (as if I could actually see whether it’s melting or not). Luckily, nothing was dripping out of the blue box, so I took that as a good sign. Unfortunately, as soon as my eyes flicked back to the road, red and blue lights flashed behind me. 

Shit shit shit shit. I looked at my speed. I was going 70 on a 60 mph road. I cursed to myself once again. I groaned and cringed as I began to pull off to the side. The road was basically empty, a forest on one side with a strawberry field on the other. No other cars could be seen beside the cops and my own. My hands rested on the wheel as I put my car in park and turned off the engine, rolling my window down beforehand. I waited, listening to, what sounded like two male voices, then a car door closed. I didn’t dare look back as I stared forward. Could this day get any worse? 

There was a tap on the top of my car and I slowly looked up to meet the darkened glasses of a pink-haired cop. My lips opened, but nothing came out at first. He just stared at me. My eyes took in the fitting dark blue uniform that showed off his toned arms, and the scar on his neck that made me wonder what happened. I had to admit that he was gorgeous, if not for his head that was lifted up high as if to look down on me. 

My head shook. “Is something wrong officer?” I cautiously asked, trying to still come off as sweet and innocent. Maybe if I played my cards right, I could get off with a warning. 

“Well, I did clock you doing 70 in a 60, ma’am. And I don’t see smoke, but you seem to be heading for a fire.” And just like that, my innocent act dropped. What the hell did he just say? Was he trying to flirt with me? His hand lifted to lower his shaded glasses slowly and I could see the onyx in his eyes. Oh my god, he was trying to flirt with me, wasn’t he? I could feel his eyes move up and down my body, then see a small smirk split his lips. 

Maybe I could make his awkward flirting work for me. After all, even I had to admit that his husky voice did make my skin tingle. If he had been better at flirting, it might have been a complete turn-on. “I’m sorry officer, I was just late for this thing and I guess I wasn’t paying attention to my speed. I won’t do it again, promise,” I looked up at him through my lashes. 

“Next time, slow it down, or else you might get burned.” He tilted his head up once again.

The radio on his shoulder crackled to life, another deep voice coming through. “Hey flame brain, you done yet?”

I watched as the pink-haired cop’s face turned to annoyance as he reached up to reply. “Yeah, calm down Ice Princess, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Good, because Sergeant Dreyer wants us back soon.” My eyes narrowed, Sergeant Dreyer? Laxus? Were these two a part of Laxus and Gajeel’s precinct? 

I didn’t get much of a chance to ask as the pink-haired cop sighed and shook his head, looking down at me. “Look, just be careful, okay?” His voice became sincere as his flirtatious side dropped, along with my heart. Gods, without his high and mighty flirts, he was even more attractive. I found myself nodding silently. “Drive safely,” his lips slit into a sweet smile before he turned to walk back to his car. 

I was frozen, watching as he and the other officer drove off. I could feel my cheeks warming at the image of his smile. Too many things played in my head; his smile, his voice, the fact that he and Laxus possibly worked together. If it wasn’t for my phone vibrating beside me, I think I would have stayed frozen for who knows how long. 

Quickly shaking my head out of my trance, I picked my phone up, seeing the picture of Levy and I lighting up. “Hey, Lev, what’s up?” I quickly answered. 

“ _Hey Lu, where are you?_ ” her voice came through the speaker as I started my car up again.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and got pulled over. I should be there in 15 though,” I answered.

“ _Oh god, Lu, is everything okay?_ “ her voice sounded worried.

“Yeah, just wasn’t paying attention and went a few over the speed limit,” I assured her. “He let me off with a warning, so everything is fine. Oh, but you will never believe what happened?” I began to chuckle, remembering the awful attempt at flirting that the cop did. 

“ _Well whatever it is, I can’t wait to hear about it when you get here. I gotta go though. Gajeel tried to cook his famous artichoke dip again and made a huge mess. See you when you get here, Lu._ ”

I couldn’t help but cringe, remembering the last time the dark-haired man had made the dip. You would think it would be easy with a minor mess, but it looked like a tornado had blown through the kitchen. “Alright, good luck, Lev.” My finger ended the call and I could finally relax a bit. Though I was still worried about the cakes in the back, I couldn’t help but think back to the pink-haired cop. I almost cursed myself for not getting his name. Though how many pink-haired men would Laxus know, and if Laxus knew them, would Gajeel?

When my car finally pulled up to the house, I was greeted by the petite blunette and her dark-haired fiance. 

“Heard ya got pulled over,” Gajeel grinned as he picked up some of the bags.

“Nothing major,” I glared at him. “It’s not like I’m a fugitive on the run or something.”

“Good, cuz then I’d have to arrest ya,” he teased, making my eyes roll. 

“Like you would go above Laxus,” I snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, just because you have a weird brother-sister relationship with him doesn’t mean you can get off every time,” he grumbled. 

“He's my cousin," I corrected, "And I know, that’s what my looks are for,” I half-joked. 

Though it was 30 minutes passed when the party was supposed to start, no one had shown up, save for Lily and his wife, Shagotte. The wine was poured for us women, while the men went for their beers, and the happy bickering continued. 

“Oh, Lu, what was it that you want to tell me on the phone?” Levy giggled as she leaned toward me. 

“Oh, not much,” I laughed, “Just that the cop that pulled me over tried to flirt with me.” Her lips parted in a silent laugh. “It was really just some cheesy pickup lines,” I giggled again as I took a sip of my drink. 

“Oh my god, was he at least cute?”

“Kinda,” I shrugged, but I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks. Levy squealed beside me and held her hands to her face, waiting for me to continue. “Okay, so when he was flirting, he had this ‘I’m so suave’ attitude, but after his partner went on the radio, telling him that they had to leave, he completely dropped his act and he actually seemed sweet.”

“But was he cute?” 

“Oh gods above,” my head rolled back in a sigh. “He was beyond attractive. He had this salmon pink hair that was kinda wild, and his body wasn’t too bad either,” I grinned, “If his toned arms were anything to go by.” Levy’s brows knit together, a clear sign that she was thinking of something. “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing,” she shook her head. “It’s just that Gajeel has a pink-haired cousin that just transferred like last week from Crocus. But I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”

Nope. As soon as she said that, we heard the front door open and a very familiar voice greet Gajeel. “Hey, what’s up metal brain?” I could hear the laugh in his voice. 

My eyes went wide and I froze. Levy took the opportunity to watch me, her eyes widening with her grin. “Is that?” I gulped, nodding. Other voices came from the front door, one that I recognized as the other cop, the other was a woman.

“Sorry we’re late, Laxus didn’t let us leave till Natsu filled out his report, and apparently, ‘stopping a hot girl for speeding’ wasn’t appropriate.” I could feel my face heat as the voices moved down the hallway. Levy’s eyes lit up and her grin could barely be hidden behind her glass.

“Nah, no problem. Bunny girl just got here with the rest of the snacks and cakes a bit ago,” Gajeel answered. “Want something to drink?” 

“As long as it’s not made by you,” the pink-haired man joked.

“Oh Juvia will have some wine, please,” the female voice spoke up.

I watched as Levy’s eyes pinned on me, mischief and danger swirling in them. My head shook. “No, Levy, don't even think about it,” I harshly whispered. 

“Oh, but he thinks you’re cute too,” she silently cooed with a smirk. 

“Levy no,” I tried to stop her, but she flew off the couch before I could catch her. There were few moments of chatting, then silence, then Gajeel spoke.

“Hey Bunny girl, why were you late again?” I found myself glaring at the wall before I finally gave up and gave into their games. With a deep sigh, I stood and walked toward the kitchen. If I was going down, I would blame it all on Gajeel.

“Because I was trying to get here before the party started, but _someone_ ," I glared at the man in question, "had me pick 20 other things up at the store,” I replied, my eyes narrowing on the dark-haired man. “I also had to make sure that your ice cream cake didn’t melt.” I heard a snort beside me, but when I glanced toward it, I found the pink-haired cop frozen with wide eyes, and a dark-haired man covering his mouth and trying to look away. 

“So this is what you were late for?” the pink-haired cop spoke, a grin and wide smile spreading across his lips. “Huh, what a small world.” Oh god, he was cute again.

“Uh, yeah,” I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. 

Time ticked on after Levy officially introduced us. Natsu was Gajeel's cousin, and Gray was his partner. the woman with long blue hair was Juvia, Gray's fiance. As more people came, the food began to dwindle, even after Gajeel put the burgers and hotdogs on the barbeque. There was laughter and chatting, but I still couldn’t help the knot that stayed in my stomach. Each time I would turn around, I could see Natsu quickly turn away. Sadly, I didn’t get much chance to talk to him until the end of the night. 

Most of the people had already gone home after the cake was cut, but I stayed to help clean up. Apparently so did Natsu. Gajeel and Levy had vanished somewhere, and Gray had taken Juvia home for the night. It was almost peaceful in the kitchen as I placed the last of the cake in a large container to store in the freezer. Then a loud sigh echoed through the house as Natsu came in, leaning against the doorway.

“Man, that was a good party,” His arms stretched above his head, lifting his shirt just enough for me to see a sliver of skin. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m really happy how it turned out. Levy and I spent weeks planning this,” I had to force my eyes to look away. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve known Levy for a while, huh?” his head tilted as he moved to the counter.

I nodded. “I’ve known her since we were kids. Her dad was actually my tutor before he and her mom died. She stayed with us for about a month while her aunt and uncle moved. And after my own mom died, we became inseparable.”

“Yeah, you two seem really close. I think I’ve actually heard a lot about you from her,” his grin was soft. 

“Hopefully all good things,” I couldn’t help but cringe.

His laugh made my cheeks heat. “Yeah, I think she said something about you being a writer.” I nodded again and there was silence between us. Then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry about pulling you over and- uh- I guess that other stuff.”

Other stuff? “You mean your horrible attempt at flirting?” I giggled.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “It was unprofessional of me and-”

“Oh I don’t mind,” a small grin spread across my lips, “It may have been a bit awkward, but it was cute.”

“Well I’m glad you liked it,” he chuckled again. “I was mortified when Gray wouldn’t stop laughing.”

“Well, how about we start over?” I weakly smiled, sticking my hand out. “I’m Lucy Heartfelia, Levy’s friend.”

Again, he chuckled and shook his head. The blush on his cheeks was clear when his eyes locked with mine. “Natsu Dragneel,” he shook my hand, “Metal head’s cousin.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Natsu,” I giggled. And I couldn’t help but feel that this would be a story to tell for years. 

Little did I know that years later, I would be telling my own children that I met their father because he pulled me over for speeding. 


	3. Gajevy- Future Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When kids turn up to the guild claiming to be from a futre Fairytail, it's up to Levy to help send them back. But what happens when a certain red eyes girl and her two brothers end up being Levy and Gajeel's future children? Will Levy finally be able to confess?

[ **Nash and Luna Dragneel** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/643451865485584143/?nic_v2=1a6k39872)

[ **Rosemary Fernandez** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/565694403173415548/?nic_v2=1a6k39872)

[ **Reiki Fernandez** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/649785052480186672/?nic_v2=1a6k39872)

[ **Storm Fullbuster** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/631700285226508498/?nic_v2=1a6k39872)

[ **Grisam and Gale Redfox** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2462974779091620/?nic_v2=1a6k39872)

[ **Emma Redfox** ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Ffairy-tail%2Fpage%2Fitem%2Femma-redfox%2FeR53_aLF6IKbdNYYk7lLPxDmZgZqz5mX1e&psig=AOvVaw0J0iZAGfJgpaFHrUetSk-t&ust=1602215358350000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMDDt7yLpOwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAV)

It was just supposed to be a normal day. I had woken up with a smile on my face while the sun lightly streamed through my windows. It wasn’t supposed to be very hot or cold today, so I had chosen to wear one of my new dresses that hugged around my waist and flowed out past my waist. I had a new book in my hand and enough money to cover three month’s worth of rent for my new house. Gajeel and Pantherlily would be back from their training today, so I had plans to just wait at the guild. Lucy would always tease me on how big my crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer was, but I knew she was the same with Natsu. Overall, it was supposed to be a relaxing day.

Supposed to, being the keywords. As I entered the guild, everyone seemed confused and curious, some kept watching the Master’s door for something. My brows furrowed as I looked up to the office, my feet stopping near Lucy. What was so interesting about the Master’s office?

“Hey, what’s up, Lu?” I asked, my eyes not leaving the second-floor door. 

“I don’t know,” she responded. “Earlier this morning some kids came into the guild claiming they were from Fairy Tail, but no one had seen them before. Master is in there with Laxus talking to them.” 

“Kids?” My eyes looked at the blonde beside me. “Like Asuka?”

“More like young teens actually,” Erza’s voice turned our attention. “The two redheads as well as four others seem in their mid-teens while the blonde boy looks around 13 and the youngest looks no more than 6.”

“So eight teens show up and everyone starts talking?” My brow rose as I looked around the room.

“Well, that on top of both Natsu and Wendy saying that they smell familiar, but have never seen them. It's weird," Lucy added. 

“It’s true, though I cannot put a finger on it, they do seem familiar,” Erza agreed.

“Did they give any names?” My eyes narrowed on the door.

They both shook their head. “But they did call Laxus Master before Makarov walked out. Then the dark-haired female quieted them down before anyone could speak.”

“Kinda sounds like a time-traveling book,” I laughed, making them both look at me curiously. “What? Oh come on, it’s exactly like the book we read last week, Lu. A bunch of kids show up, claiming to be something that is near impossible. They think they're in their time, but when they find out that they aren’t, they stay quiet so nothing is ruined.”

“Oh yeah, it does sound like it,” Lucy’s finger went to her lips as she looked toward the Master’s office. “So you think they’re future members or something?”

“Kinda,” I shrugged. Without seeing them myself, I couldn’t know for sure.

“Wendy did mention that some of them had the same base smell like some others,” Erza brought up.

“Maybe they’re siblings and the children of some people in our guild?” my head tilted to the side as I thought.

However, I didn’t have much time since the 2nd-floor door opened, revealing Makarov and Laxus with eight kids following behind. The guild grew quiet as they all made their way down the steps, stopping at the stage. At one point, the smallest boy seemed to look in my direction, his eyes lighting up. 

I had to admit that they all did seem familiar to some degree. The dark-haired female that held the youngest’s hand had deep red eyes that reminded me of our own Iron Dragon Slayer. And the boy that stood behind her and the youngest, who had deep teal hair, also had piercings on his ear and two long metal studs above his brow, much like Gajeel as well. If my theory was correct, those two- possibly three- were Gajeel’s kids hands down. And the two red-headed children with deep brown eyes had to be Erza’s kids, especially with the strength they held when they stood. There was a boy with dark hair and light blue eyes that wore a silver cross around his neck, the spitting image of Gray. The last two were an energetic female with long pink hair and a familiar scarf around her neck, and a blonde-haired boy with light brown eyes. It didn’t take much to guess who their parents were. 

My mind had been so wrapped up in the kids by the master that I barely noticed when Gajeel entered. The only reason I knew was the feeling of him watching me, but when I turned toward the door, his red eyes were pinned on the stage.

“My children,” Makarov began to speak, “As you know, we have visitors, and if I know some of you enough, I know that some may have guessed who they may be. But to confirm any suspicions, I am allowed to say that these kids come from the future. Do not bother them about future details.” You could feel the fear in everyone’s compliance. “With that being said, I need to see Lucy and Levy in my office. That is all.” Lucy and I shared a confused look before we both stood. Without a word, we both followed Laxus and Makarov back to the office, the two redheads and the dark-haired girl following close behind.

“Something you need, Master?” Lucy finally spoke as the door closed behind us.

“We need your help A- um, Ma’am,” the dark-haired girl spoke, her eyes trailing down to the floor.

“Okay, then let me guess,” I began, “Someone used a time spell?”

The red-headed female nodded. “Our youngest member, Gale,” she nodded. “We were trying to find a book for one of our missions and he wanted to help. Only, he chose the wrong book, and when he read the spell, we were all transported here.”

I nodded. “Do you know what book it is?”

“It was- uh my moms,” the dark-haired girl spoke again. My brows furrowed as I watched the young woman. It was obvious that she had changed what she was going to say and part of me understood why, but the other part wondered what she was going to say. 

Instead of questioning her, I merely nodded and spoke again, “So I’m guessing you want Lucy and I to translate this book?”

“Well, yes and no,” the red-headed boy explained, “We need you to translate it after Au- uh- Miss Lucy talks to Crux about which book can reverse it.” I could barely hold back the small grin that tugged at my lips. So Lucy was definitely their Aunt. 

“Well that seems simple enough,” Lucy shrugged, either oblivious to his mess up or choosing to ignore it as she whipped the silver key off its ring. Within a few minutes, Grandpa Crux had told us not only about the spellbook that they used but what book the counter-spell would be in.

“With any luck, I should have the book translated in an hour or two,” I reported, knowing that the book was already in the library.

“Well, then we shall not keep you,” Makarov nodded, urging us out of his office to talk to his grandson. 

“Did you need any help?” Lucy asked as the door closed behind us.

“I think I’ll be able to handle it,” my head shook as a soft laugh escaped my lips. “Why don’t you go talk to Natsu?”

“Because he’s being so weird today,” she groaned. “Ever since the kids arrived, it feels like he’s been watching me like a hawk.” Looking over her shoulder, I could see her point. Natsu was sitting with Gray, Erza, and some of the others, but his attention was solely on the blonde in front of me. Maybe he finally realized his own feelings after meeting his future kids. Maybe he would finally get over his fear of rejection and actually ask Lucy out. I couldn’t help but feel envious of the celestial mage. She was in love with someone who loved her back. As soon as they both realize that, Mira will finally have one of her couples confirmed. Me, on the other hand? I had to fall for an iron idiot that only saw me as a little kid. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” I waved off her worry. “You know how Natsu gets sometimes. Maybe he just wants to go on a job with you.” 

“This is different though,” she sighed. “I don’t know, his eyes seem more intense than ever and I have no idea why.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” I softly smiled, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Maybe you’re right,” she sighed. “Anyway, are you sure you don’t need help?”

“Yeah, it’ll be a piece of cake for me,” I chuckled, adjusting my glasses. 

I watched as she nodded and walked away, toward Natsu and the others. I chuckled at how visibly relaxed he became after Lucy smiled at him. He had been so in love with her since he first brought her to the guild and it was about time he fessed up to it. My eyes scanned the rest of the table, seeing how the dark-haired male interacted with Juvia and Gray, and how Erza talked to the red-headed twins. If only Jellal was here, they would be a family. Meanwhile, Gajeel’s eyes were narrowed on the poor little boy with light blue hair. I couldn’t help but wonder what lucky girl was his type. Who would be the mother of that little boy, the dark green-haired boy that leaned against the pillar watching his little brother, and the dark-haired girl that stood beside me. 

“Looks like everyone getting along,” I commented, glancing at the red-eyed girl. “Now, do I get to know names?”

“Depends on what you know,” she gave a small grin.

“Well clearly the pink and blonde-haired kids are Lucy and Natsu’s,” I began.

“Luna and Nash,” she nodded.

“The redheads are obviously Erza’s, and the boy’s mark reminds me of Jellal,” I continued.

She nodded again. “Rosemary and Reiki,” she commented.

“And the dark-haired boy is Gray and Juvia’s?” I questioned.

Once again, she nodded. “That would be Storm.”

“And you are clearly Gajeel’s daughter.” My voice almost cracked as I thought of the little family they made. “And your two brothers are Gale and the dark green haired boy?” I forced myself to finish. 

She nodded, but her lips fell. “Gale and Grisam, they’re my family."

“The only thing I can’t figure out is who your mother is,” I admitted. That earned me an odd look from her.

“Seriously?” her brow rose as she leaned to one side. 

“Well, I-”

“Mommy,” a little shout turned my attention. My eyes widened as the little blue-haired boy ran to me, his arms wrapping around my hips. I froze, my jaw hanging open as my eyes darted between the little boy, the red-eyed girl beside me, and the red-eyed man that stood with a frown on his face. I could hear Emma’s soft curse as her hand went to her face. “Mommy, why is daddy being scary,” Gale clung to me. Again, my eyes grew as I caught Gajeel’s own wide eyes and now slack jaw. 

“I-” I couldn’t speak as the dots connected one by one. 1) this little boy called me ‘mommy’ after running away from Gajeel 2) he said that his dad was being scary 3) I knew that Gale, Emma, and Grisam were siblings 4) Emma looked like the spitting image of Gajeel with her red eyes and black hair. Everything added up to one conclusion, Gajeel and I were their parents. But how? I mean, Gajeel didn’t feel the same way about me, right? He only saw me as a little girl, right? It was impossible, right? Yet here we were. 

“Uh, Shrimp” Gajeel’s voice drew me from my thoughts. “What’s going on?” My head shook quickly before I looked down at Gale again, his little brown eyes staring up at me. 

“I- I don’t know,” the words tumbled out of my mouth.

“Don’t worry about it,” Emma spoke up quickly, pulling Gale from my arms. “He’s just a little confused.”

“Confused?” Gajeel spoke, obviously not convinced. 

“Emma, why try and get around the facts?” we turned to see Grisam leaning against the wooden railing, his arms crossed over his chest, and his brow up. “There’s no use denying it now.”

“Denying what?” Gajeel’s voice came in a light growl.

“Grisam, don’t,” Emma warned.

“You two are our parents,” he shrugged. “I know mom figured out as much,” his eyes pinned on me, “as well as the others.” I couldn’t speak, so I merely nodded.

“Just because she knows doesn’t mean-” Emma started to hiss, but was interrupted.

“Our kids?” Gajeel laughed and it felt like a strike to my heart. “Yeah right, nice joke kid. There’s no way.” My stomach dropped and my eyes fell to the floor, holding back the tears that pricked my eyes. 

I knew it. I knew he didn’t feel the same. I knew it had to be a mistake, so why did it still hurt? Why did the facts still add up? “He’s right,” I choked out. “Sorry, I have to go find that book,” I quickly turned to run. I could hear Emma calling after me, telling me to wait, only to curse at Gajeel when I didn’t stop. I couldn’t stop.

Silence surrounded me as the Library doors closed behind me. I took in a breath, then another, then another. The fast pase of my heart spowed and my head cleared of what had just happened. I could still feel the sting in my throat, trying to force out a sob, but I couldn’t cry. I had to focus on the task at hand. I had to help get these kids back to their own time. 

With a pounding heart and shaking hands, I went through each of the shelves, scanning the books one by one. I didn’t even know how long had passed until I heard the door open. I thanked Mavis that I was hidden in a dark corner in the back. Maybe if I stayed quiet they would leave. No, they didn’t.

“You know I can smell you, mom?” Emma’s voice echoed through the walls. A moment later, her red eyes and dark hair rounded the corner, sighing as she saw me. “I’m sorry about that,” she gave a weak smile. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” I told her, but I refused to look up from the book. “Gale is just confused and-”

“He’s not confused,” I could practically feel her head shake as she sat beside me. “Neither is Grisam,” she sighed. “The fact of the matter is that you _are_ our parents and-” she drew silent as my head shook. “Mom?” her voice grew soft.

“You heard him. He thinks that it’s a joke. Gajeel doesn’t see me as anything more than a little kid that he has to protect.” Her snort made my eyes connect with hers. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just that- that’s not how he sees you. Never has, never will.” Silence fell between us before she spoke again. “You know, dad used to tell us stories of Tenrou and how you two fought side by side against Grimoire Hearts. He told us how happy he was when you decided to have him as your partner because it meant that he could protect you.”

“Even though he called me a little girl,” I grimaced at the memory. _“I’ll make you bigger than you’ve ever been little girl_ ,” I recalled the exact words he used. She snorted again, shaking her head. “Then he all but said that I wasn’t ready to be S-class because I was too weak.”

“Was that before or after you knocked him out with one hit of your bag?” she chuckled and my cheeks grew red. How would she have known that? “Then when he was weak, you carried him back to camp. The point is that dad has never seen you as weak. Even when he fought you, Uncle Jet and Uncle Droy when he was still in Phantom Lord, he still saw you as strong. And could a weak girl save him from the fish guy of Tartaros? No. Dad has never seen you as weak.”

“And yet he thinks being with me would a joke,” my eyes went back to the pages of the book, my lips lowering.

“Not because of what you think,” she answered sincerely. “Dad has never really been good with words. Maybe you need to talk to him about it?” she offered, then sighed when I stayed silent. "Look, just give him a chance, okay?” Give him a chance? Of course, I would give him a chance. I was in love with the big idiot. As much as I tried, I couldn’t get him off my mind. 

“How do you know?” I questioned.

“Because I know my own parents and I know how many times I have tried not to gag because of how touchy-feely dad is with you,” she snorted again. “Any chance he gets, he pulls you into his lap.”

“Like a little girl?” my brow raised, still not believing what she was saying.

Her head shook. “Like the greatest treasure he’s ever had,” she whispered. There was something in her eyes that made me believe her. But, then again, it was still hard to believe that Gajeel would like me in that way. Could my feelings really be requited? My head shook, stopping myself from thinking on it further. I had a job to do and I could worry about feelings later. 

Emma and I had fallen into a quiet and comfortable work pattern. After realizing that the book we needed was not actually here, she and I had started to look for other spells. She was a clever girl, apparently getting her love of books from me. We would find spells and bounce ideas off of each other, I would correct her on minor translation errors and she would bring up little facts about her friends. I found myself laughing at her story of how Natsu hunted Storm down after he caught Luna with him. Lucy had apparently scolded the Fire Dragon Slayer, telling him that Luna and Storm made a cute couple, and apparently Natsu had pouted about it for a week.

“So, any boys in your life?” I questioned with a smirk and a laugh in my throat. That made her cheeks turn as red as Erza’s hair. “There is, isn’t there?”

“Well, no not really- I mean, I-” she stumbled over her words. 

“Uh-huh,” I chuckled. “So who is it?” 

With a defeated sigh, her head lowered and her lips parted in a soft smile. “You’re not going to tell dad, are you?” she cautiously asked. My head shook and she sighed again. “Okay. Well, I don’t know if he likes me or not, but his name’s Raiden,” she blushed, hiding her head in her hands. “Mavis, if dad knew, he’d freak.”

“Why?” I laughed. As long as he wasn’t-

“Raiden is kinda Uncle Laxus’ eldest,” she cringed.

“Well, that’ll do it,” I mumbled. “But don’t worry, I won't tell your father now or whenever you decide to tell me years from now,” I chuckled. My brows knit together at a though. “Actually will I remember all of this? Will anyone remember today?”

Her lips parted to reply, but nothing came out. Her eyes narrowed as her own brows knit together, clearly as confused as I was. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “None of you have talked about it before.” She paused. “It’s weird actually. With how time is, you would think that everyone would remember what happened today, but they don’t,” she commented.

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

“Well, to put it simply, your future selves don’t remember any of this. Every time I ask you and dad, or Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu, or anyone else, none of you mention meeting us. Maybe that was to keep the truth from us, but I don't think so,” she shrugged.

“Or their memories were altered,” I mumbled, thinking of the memory spell I had passed a few pages ago. Her head tilted in question, drawing more out of me. “Well, what if, after you guys go home, someone alters our memory? Then time wouldn't be messed us. The only thing is that Mest is halfway across the world, so it couldn’t have been him. Is there someone else that might have?” My eyes connected with hers.

“Now that you mention it, Aunt Lucy always jokes about how you seemed to know things before anyone else. Like how you guessed her pregnancy with Luna or how Grisam and I were twins when you were only in your first trimester.”

“So maybe I’m the one that does it?” My fingers flicked back through the pages, landing on the spell. 

“Maybe,” she hummed.

“Well, either way, I think we have just about everything for this time spell. All I need is the specific day and time to send you guys back to,” I reported.

“I think September 29th, 809, around 3:30 in the afternoon would work best,” she answered.

“Okay,” I nodded, writing that date down before grabbing the book. “Shall we meet up with the others then?”

“I think so,” she smiled. As the doors opened, my eyes immediately caught on Gajeel’s, causing my heart to skip.

“You okay?” Emma’s voice came beside me, with a deep breath, I nodded, telling her to gather everyone in the back, before I slipped out the doors myself. The faster we sent the kids home, the faster everyone would forget this ever happened. 

“Wipping everyone’s memories?” the master’s voice made me jump.

“Uh, yes, Emma and I thought that-”

“You don’t have to explain it to me dear child. But, if you believe it too much to bear, I could do the spell instead,” he offered with a kind smile.

“I appreciate the offer, Master, but I can do it,” I assured him. 

“Yes, I believe you are physically capable, but mentally, will you be able to live with the information you have learned?” My lips parted to respond, but he held a hand up a moment before the door opened once more, both kids and members pouring out. 

As she and I had discussed, Emma gathered her brothers, Rosemary, Reiki, Luna, Storm and Nash in the center. I could feel eyes on me as I walked up to her.

“Everyone else has already said goodbye,” she reported.

I nodded. “Well, I’m just going to say that I’ll see you guys later,” I softly smiled.

A soft chuckle left her lips as she pulled me on for a hug. “Thanks, mom,” she whispered.

I nodded, pulling away from her, only to look at Grisam and Gale. “Behave you two,” Grisam chuckled and nodded, as Gale just light smiled. With a final nod, I stepped back. “Okay I need you guys to hold hands,” I told the young group. Without a beat, they did as they were told. “Good, now think about the Guild as it is in your time and concentrate on that.” I could see my guildmates watching the kids, some eyes flicking over to me as I read the spell outloud. There were a few gasps and soft smiles as a circle glowed around the young kids. But I could feel Gajeel’s gaze as much as I could feel my magic being depleted. The kids had barely begun to fade back to their time before I found myself struggling. I could see Emma’s widen, but they softened when I felt a pair of strong hands. Iron and pine surrounded me and I could see Emma’s soft, knowing smile. 

Somehow, that was enough to help me finish the spell. It was odd, but I could almost feel an absence without Emma. My future daughter was with her brothers in her own time and I wouldn’t be able to meet her for years. I wouldn’t be able to see her again until she was bundled up in a warm blanket, her in my arms while her brother would be in Gajeel’s. 

My mind snapped back to reality and my head shook as I could feel a little bit of my magic rushing back to me. I needed to focus, but how could I when I was still in Gajeel’s arms and all eyes were on us? My eyes flicked around the Guild’s backyard. It was empty, save for Gajeel and me. When had everyone gone inside?

“You okay there, Shrimp?” Shrimp, the word was like a double-edged blade for me. On one side, the could have been an endearing nickname that the idiot gave me, but on the other, it was a reminder of what I already knew. Right now, he only thought of me as a little kid that he had to protect. Emma, Grisam and Gale existed and it was clear that Gajeel may have feelings for me in the future, but he didn’t now. Or did he? I couldn’t help but doubt myself as his red eyes connected with mine. Worry and care swirled within them, making my stomach twist. 

My head shook again. No, I couldn’t get lost in his eyes right now, I still had a job to do. With a quick breath, I grabbed the book and flipped to the page, Gajeel’s eyes on me the whole time. In the corner of my eye, I could see his brows knit together as he watched me. A breath drew into my lungs as I started to recite the spell. But I stopped. 

My mind swirled with thoughts, but they all added up to one thing. If I was going to wipe their memories anyway, why not be a bit selfish. Without a second thought, I whipped around and connected our lips. They were hard at first, hard but warm as he sucked in a breath. But they quickly melted softly on mine as his arms wound around my waist and cradled my cheek. I easily let him in when his tongue ran across my lower lip. I happily sighed as I felt his chest rumble in a growl. I pulled away breathlessly, both of us gasping for air as our forehead leaned together. 

“Levy I-” his voice was soft as he tried to catch his breath.

My head shook. “It’s okay, take your time,” I softly smiled, our eyes meeting. His lips parted, but I put my finger up, merely giving him a peck on the cheek before quietly reciting the memory spell, sending us both into darkness.

I had no idea how much time had passed between the spell finishing and when I woke up in the infirmary, but I also had no idea if the spell had even worked. As I took in a deep breath, my eyes scanned the dimly lit room. I could feel a pressure on my side and a warm hand in mine. My lips split into a soft smile as I saw Lily curled up at my side, Gajeel passed out in the chair beside my bed. I almost didn’t want the moment to end, but it did when Wendy came around the curtain, excitedly smiling as she bounded to my side, sadly waking both Lily and Gajeel up.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” the little blue-haired dragon slayer spoke. “How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit weak,” I answered. “What happened?” I cautiously questioned back. 

“We were hoping you could tell us that,” Gajeel spoke. “The last thing anyone remembers is going to bed last night, yet we all woke up here at the guild. We were hoping you would know.”

“Uh- no,” I lied. 

“What about this?” Wendy questioned, holding up the spellbook. “We found it in your hands.”

“I don’t know where that came from. I do remember waking up this morning and everyone was already here and passed out. I found that on the bar and I guess I must have taken it outside to check for any others.” The lie came out so broken that I was worried that I would be caught. But I didn’t. Wendy only slowly nodded before she told me to rest up. 

“I-uh, I better leave too, Shrimp,” Gajeel’s eyes diverted to the floor. “But I’m glad you’re okay,” he quickly said before rushing out. 

A few moments of silence ticked by where I just enjoyed the time. Waking up with him at my bedside, holding my hand, being able to remember our kiss, and how it felt when he pulled me into his embrace, it made me realize that I did have a chance with him. Now if only he realized it himself. 

Just like how I should have noticed sooner that Lily was still sitting beside me. My eyes widened as he cleared his throat. “So, wanna tell me the truth?” he smugly asked, his little paws crossed over his chest.

“No,” I simply stated. “All you need to know is that this was all for the good of the Guild.”

“Uh-huh,” his grin widened. “And what of the kids?” Again, my eyes widened as my eyes snapped down to him. Shit, it didn’t work. “I’m guessing you used a memory spell after sending them back.” My lips fell open, trying to grasp at any excuse, but his head shook. “I went home to grab something and when I came back, everyone was asleep and the kids were gone." I sighed, there was no use in lying. 

“The kids are back in their own time and I wiped everyone’s memories,” I admitted, hanging my head. 

“Any reason why you remember?”

“Emma told me that I had knowledge that no one else did, like how I knew I was having both her and Grisam before I was past my first trimester,” I mumbled. Once again, my eyes widened, but it was because of my own mouth. I had no idea if Lily knew their true identities, and if he had figured out that Grisam and Emma were Gajeel’s, would he connect together that I was also their mother? If he hadn't already, the large grin across his face showed that he did now. “Lily, do not tell anyone about anything, especially Gajeel.”

“Why?” his little brows knit together as his head tilted. “Don't you think Gajeel deserved to know-”

“Yes, but we can’t tell him or anyone else about the kids. If we do, then things might change.”

“Then what about telling Gajeel your feelings since you know his feelings now,” my head shook softly as I looked down at my hands. “I may, but I don’t want to mess anything up. I may know his feelings, but I don't know if he’s ready. Can you honestly tell me that Gajeel isn’t afraid of anything but rejection?” At that, Lily’s smirk faded. “Exactly. There’s something that’s stopping him from talking to me and when he’s ready, I’ll be here. But I don’t want to rush him. If my calculations are correct, Grisam and Emma won't even be born for another three years. So my happily ever after with him can wait,” I ended with a soft smile. 

For once, Lily only nodded, choosing to curl back at my side as we both fell back asleep. 


	4. Gajevy- Song of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy and Lucy work at Fairytail, a Musical Lounge, as singers. Natsu, Gajeel, and their band visit after years of leaving their highschool crushes. How will Lucy and Levy handle their return?

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/32088216082591142/>

The Fiore Institute for Music and Arts, a prestigious school where any famous artists, singers, dancers, musicians, and writers came from. It was where I met my best friend of over eight years and the famous singers whose songs now played on the radio. I still remember how terrifying Erza was before her now fiance, Jellal came around. And I could still remember how flustered Lucy would get whenever Natsu would sing or smile at her, though she often got annoyed when would try and pick fights with his now bandmates and best friends, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. 

Just at his name, I find my cheeks heating at the memories. Gajeel was a transfer our Junior year, dark and terrifying at first. With his long dark locks and piercings, people usually strayed away from him, but I was intrigued. Every day, I could feel his intense red eyes watching me in our Music Theory class, and that didn’t change in our Senior year. But it wasn’t until our last semester when we were paired up that I really got to know him. At first, he was the arrogant know it all that everyone had been saying. But as the time went on and with each practice session we had, I began to see the soft teddy bear that was beneath his spiky exterior. From his love for his little sister, Wendy, to his passion for music and cats, he was really nothing like I expected. Soon enough, I began to fall for him, hard! Unfortunately, at the end of the year party that Lucy had put together, the very night I was going to tell him my feelings, Natsu had the brilliant idea of making a band with Gajeel, Gray, Lucy’s brother, Sting, and his friend, Rogue, and one of Gajeel’s closest female friends that fawned over Gray at every waking moment, Juvia. And they all accepted. 

Within a month, they were already making their first album, and their manager, and Natsu’s older brother, Zeref, already had dates planned for their first tour. A month after that, they had left with a small gathering and unspoken words. With Natsu and Gajeel gone, both Lucy and I were left heartbroken, but at least we had each other. And within a few more months, we had found ourselves at Fairytail, the musical nightclub that Lucy’s grandfather owned. 

Now, five years later, most of our school friends had made names for themselves, Erza rising to the top of the solo charts with her last album, and the boy’s band rising to the top as well with their own new album. My thoughts were interrupted as the song came to an end. 

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

The music faded in my car, signaling the end of the song. Though it was over, the lyrics still spun in my mind. It was a love song, there was no doubt about that. The familiar voices had written a love song for their newest album. It was unusual for them, but it was good. Usually, any love songs by them were written by Juvia, their only female band member, or Rogue, their shy and reclusive guitarist. But this one wasn’t.

“And that was the newest song by Dragon’s Heart, ‘Incomplete,’ written by the lead guitarist and lead singer, Natsu Dragneel, and their Bassist, Gajeel Redfox,” the announcer spoke. She went on to talk to her co-host about the possibility of either having a love interest, but neither had been seen with anyone.

“Seems like those two might have someone special on their minds,” the co-host giggled. 

“Oh, I wonder who Natsu is thinking of,” I silently smirked to myself before turning the car off, knowing fully well that Natsu still harbored feelings for the blonde. The only question was if Gajeel truly had someone on his mind, or if it was really Natsu writing the lyrics and Gajeel writing the tune. Could the big lung have really found someone in these past years? I mean, he never showed any romantic feelings for me when we were in school, and even if he did, 5 years would be a long time to hold onto those feelings. 

A small laugh escaped my lips as I could already hear Lucy’s voice, “ _You’ve held onto your feelings, so why couldn’t he?_ ” She and I had had the same argument time and time again. We would tease each other about our crushes and try to convince the other that their crush liked them back. And I would always bring up the fact that Natsu would actually show interest in Lucy while at school, always wanting to partner up with her and hang out with her, while Gajeel would hightail it away from me whenever I would see him. 

My heels clicked on the pavement as I neared the club. I could already hear the music and the chatter of the patrons. My brows furrowed as I rounded the corner and saw the massive line, mostly consisting of giggling women. 

“Oh my god, I can't believe they’re here,” one sighed. 

“I know they’re such hunks,” another commented. 

I made a mental note to talk to Makarov about what they were talking about. It was just supposed to be a typical Friday night. We didn't have any big bands as guests that I knew of, so what were those girls talking about? My head shook and I nodded to Loke, one of our bouncers, before walking in. Mira sat at the front desk taking names to seat people, giving me a warm, and curiously suspicious smile before I headed through the hallway to a massive room behind a thick red curtain. I smiled, seeing little Wendy on stage belting out a new song that she had worked on. Kianna stood at the bar taking and filling orders while Jet and Droy moved around the floor waiting on the tables. Makarov’s office was to the left, up a flight of open stairs. The old man smiled down at me while Laxus, his grandson, and Lucy’s cousin deviously smirked. I made my way past each table, down the small steps to the bottom floor, making my way to the stage door to get ready. Lucy and Yukino stood with their hair and makeup already done, chatting about one thing or another. 

“Oh Levy, you’re just in time,” Yukino clapped her hands together. “Please tell Lucy that I do not need a love life.”

I snorted, “Really, Lu?” my brow raised as I placed my stuff down. With my makeup already done, all I had to do was change into my dress. 

“Really, I mean for all the time we’ve known her, she hasn’t had one single date,” the blonde replied, putting a hand on her hip. 

“And you have?” I teased, knowing fully well how many she had tried before giving up. Hell, after the boys left, _I_ even tried a few (including Jet and Droy) but none stole my heart the way Gajeel did. 

“Of course I have,” she retorted, then shrunk down a smidge. “They just weren’t the right guy, ya know.” her finger came up to play with her hair. 

“Not the right guy, or not Natsu?” Yukino grinned.

“Both,” the blonde proclaimed. “Gods, who did that flame brained idiot have to run off and join some band? And after he kissed me too.” her lip stuck out in a pout and I gently shook my head before grabbing my dress and going behind the divider to change. 

“Speaking of, did you guys listen to their new album?” Yukino giggled. “I have to admit that their love songs are a good change of pace from their usual music.”

“Sting already sent me a signed copy,” Lucy snorted. “But I agree, I like their little love songs. They’re sweet and show a vulnerability.”

“I haven’t gotten to listen to much besides what’s on the radio,” I chimed in. “But I do love their new song, _Incomplete_.”

“Oh isn’t that the one written by your boys,” Yukino teased as I stepped out, smoothing down the tight teal dress that flowed at the hips. 

“I am not getting into that right now,” I chuckled, pointing at the white-haired singer. 

“Levy you’re up in 3,” Lisanna’s voice came around the corner.

“Thanks, see you guys later,” I waved before heading off the side of the stage.

“You ready?” Kagura questioned, handing me my head microphone, along with a prop microphone.

“I always am,” I laughed softly. “I just Hope Jet remembers. His mind was everywhere last practice,” I mumbled, praying that my partner would remember the steps. As Wendy’s song ended and she bowed, a standing ovation for the newly graduated blue-haired girl, I found myself proudly smiling and clapping myself. “Amazing as ever, Wendy,” I held my arms out for her. With a giggle, she ran into them and looked up at me, though we were almost the same size. 

“Thanks, Levy, break a leg,” she sweetly smiled before Kagura motioned for me to go to the stage. 

It was just supposed to be like every other night. There was a full house and the band was in the back; Bickslow on drums, Freed on the Piano, and Evergreen on the acoustic guitar. Cana was playing her own Bass and Aries was on violin and triangle. I made eye contact with Jet, who had just finished serving a table, and I could see his slight nod. He was ready and so was I. As the music started to play, it was soft and sweet. With a deep breath, my eyes slowly shut and my head tilted down, my hands holding the hand mic close to my chest. 

_Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_

_Tied with a ribbon_

_Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_

_To follow what's written_

The words easily came from my throat as my eyes slowly opened to look over the captivated audience. 

_But I'd follow you to the great unknown_

_Off to a world we call our own_

Slowly, step by step, my feet took me off the stage, Droy at the bottom of the few steps with his hand out. With a gracious nod, I took his extended hand, the words still steady and strong. As I was passed from Droy to Jet, My long skirt swirling around my feet, The hand mic was taken from my hands, Droy stepping to the side afterward. 

_Hand in my hand_

_And we promised to never let go_

_We're walking a tightrope_

_High in the sky, We can see the whole world down below_

_We're walking a tightrope_

_Never sure, never know how far we could fall_

_But it's all an adventure_

_That comes with a breathtaking view_

_Walking a tightrope with you_

_With you, With you_

Twists and turns, swirls and aways. Just as we practiced, Jet and I had stepped in rhythm as I sang. I could feel each time my long skirt swirled and brushed against my legs. I could almost let loose and feel the beat, almost. As amazing of a partner as Jet was, Gajeel had been better. Where Jet’s hand had always laid on the center of my back, Gajeel’s had laid on my lower when we practiced in school, pulling me closer to him. Jet was so distracted by being propper and remembering the moves that he never just felt the rhythm or his own partner. He was good with technique, but Gajeel was better with the emotion. 

_Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between_

_Desert and ocean_

_You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream_

_Always in motion_

Our feet glided across the open floor, the long skirt twisting and brushing against my calves. The click of my heels were barely heard over my voice. With each step, my mind wrapped around the lyrics, red eyes and dark hair coming front and center. In a way, this song could have represented us. I knew I would have done everything for him, which was why I chose to do nothing. When I finally gathered the courage to tell him my feelings, he was already gone. Natsu had already roped him and the others into making a band and I couldn;t hold him back from that. Being in a band, performing for millions was his dream.

Even as the days counted down till he physically left, I knew I had already lost him. After that night, they had all spent so much time practicing and making a band name. On some days, Lucy and I watched, but it was like they had already left us behind. With each day that passed, with every spin in the dance, the distance grew. 

_So I risk it all just to be with you_

_And I risk it all for this life we choose_

_Hand in my hand_

_And you promised to never let go_

_We're walking a tightrope_

_High in the sky_

_We can see the whole world down below_

_We're walking a tightrope_

_Never sure. Will you catch me if I should fall?_

I stopped with my hand extended, watching as Jet slowly backed away, imagining the red eyes and broad shoulders of the one man that walked away with my heart. On the beat, I began again, a small solo of twists and turns.

_Well, it's all an adventure_

_That comes with a breathtaking view_

_Walking a tightrope with you_

_With you, With you, With you, With you, With you_

Slowly but surely I made my way back to the stage, my head lowering when the song ended. I could feel the heat of the lights shining on my skin. It made my lips part in a soft smile. Unfortunately, it dropped as soon as my eyes fluttered open. My breath hitched quietly as a flash of pink caught my eye. But my head lightly shook as my eyes blinked. There was no way. 

“You okay?” Lucy’s voice brought me back. I quickly looked at her and nodded. There was really no possible way, I mean they were on tour right now, right? And Wendy had said nothing of her brother’s return. 

“Then let’s do this,” Yukino smirked, handing me off a new hand mic as I easily took my head mic off, handing it to Aries to take care of. 

“Agreed,” I nodded and the band began to play behind us.

With a wide smirk, Loke slipped out from behind the curtains, already having switched his door job with Elfman. His glasses shined as he turned toward the audience, cupping his hands over his mouth. 

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

He began.

_Candyman, Candyman_

We responded, the three of us bopping our hips to the beat. 

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

He continued.

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

The three of us whispered one after the other.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one-stop-shop, makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman, Oh yeah._

Warmth bubbled in my stomach as we sang together, dancing along to the music like practiced, though we never moved from our spots. Though, as we sang, I couldn’t help but think about Gajeel. His looks had always screamed danger and sexuality. His grin had always made my heart skip and he had always pushed me to be the best, to do my best. His words were harsh, but there was always care behind each one. 

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one-stop-shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman_

_Se bop bop, Hey yeah_

_He's a one-stop-shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman oh_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman, Woo yeah_

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come to boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Candyman, candyman_

I always felt a rush when I was singing with Lucy and Yukino, two of my best friends. When we weren’t looking at the audience, we were glancing at each other and smiling, almost laughing at some points. 

_Sweet sugar candyman_

The three of us quieted, leaning into each other. 

_He's a one-stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candy ma_

He's a one-stop, got me hot, making my uh pop

Sweet sugar candyman

He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop, Sweet sugar 

He got those lips like sugar cane

Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one-stop-shop with a real big uh

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman

We each glanced at Loke, telling him to finish. Jet, Droy, and the rest of our guys mimicking the orange-haired man after he spoke each line.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine 

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell

With the final beat, the three of us struck a pose, giggling as we each looked up or to the side. Predictably, the audience roared to life, some even standing and whistling. A deep breath calmed my nerves as both Lucy and Yukino hugged me before slipping off stage. With my blood pumping and a smile on my face, I nodded to Cana and my last song began. 

_Insecure, In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away, Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone, That's so over now_

_She's so gone, You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's, She's so gone_

_Here I am, This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked? Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone, That's so over now_

_She's so gone, You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's, She's so gone away_

_Like history, She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone, That's so over now_

_She's so gone, You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be, 'Cause she's, She's so gone_

_(That's so over now), She's so gone, (You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's, She's so gone, So long_

_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

Just like the last two, I ended with a beating heart and a smile on my face. As much as I had felt uncomfortable with the song at first, it had really become a power song for me. So much had changed in the last five years that, even if he had still kept his feelings all these years, there was no guarantee that he would like the woman I was today. Instead of the meek little girl that clung to her textbook and stumbled over her feet, I had become a confident and powerful woman. I could sing and capture the hearts of the audience, hell, I had even had a few flowers and offers sent to my vanity before, though not as much as Lucy or Yukino. I had learned to cage up my feelings and keep them on the back burner. I learned how to fake a smile because of him and I learned how to move on with a broken heart. 

Each day, I would hear about them on the radio, I would watch their interviews and I would break down anytime an article came out of him and some other woman. It pained me to see him with some big-breasted, airheaded girl at his side. Was that really what he wanted, a compliant little girl? Well, if he didn’t, he knew he wasn’t going to get that with me. As meek as I was back then, I would always battle him on those ridiculous nicknames he gave me, and swat his hand away each time he tried to ruffle my hair. Gods, he was so annoying at times, but he always made me smile, and that was one of the many reasons I fell for him. At some points, his nicknames even seemed endearing. Too bad I would never get the chance to actually tell him how I felt. 

With a final bow, setting my microphone back on its stands and lowering it a great deal for Gramps, I walked off stage, behind the dark curtains that hung on either side.

“And now, please help me welcome Dragon’s Heart,” Makarov’s voice boomed before there was roaring applause. My stomach dropped, planting me where I stood. Did he just say… My head whipped around, my breath catching in my throat as deep red eyes caught mine. I wasn’t even paying attention when Natsu grabbed the mic and said something to the audience as the band got their instruments ready. I gulped down a large lump when I saw the infamous grin of the red-eyed man. Without a second thought, I bolted out the stage door, out the side doors that led to our patio area. 

1...2...3 deep, shaking breaths escaped my lips as I leaned on the cool metal railing. My head shook as my eyes squeezed tight. I could hear the music playing as a storm rumbled in my chest, hammering my heart while shocking each of my nerves. It all made sense now. The crazy fangirls out front, the devious smiles that Laxus and Mira gave, the flash of pink hair that I saw in the audience. Gramps had invited them to play for whatever reason, and now they were here. Gajeel was here, just beyond those doors. I could hear his bass guitar strumming to one of their more upbeat songs. 

For a few moments, I could just listen, the chill of the air surrounding me as my heart started to slow. For a few moments, I stayed on the patio, alone. But why was I getting so worked up? He was still a friend, right? They were all still my friends. I could still smile and listen to their songs. I could still cage my heart and pretend that it did’;t hurt to be able to see him and talk to him without telling him my true feelings. I had grown stronger since school. Isn’t that what I had just sung about? Now I just had to show it. 

With a deep breath, my fists clenched and I stood up tall, one last shaking breath slipping out of my mouth before I turned on my heels. As I entered the room again, I spotted Jet and Droy watching me with worried faces. I merely gave them a small smile and walked to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools. 

“You okay?” Kianna questioned as she set my drink down.

“Yeah,” I lied. “It’s just a shock,” I offered up a small smile. “I’ll be fine, thanks,” I assured her, grabbing her hand as she gave me a worried look.

“Levy,” Jet called my name as he walked up to me. 

“Jet, don’t, I’m fine,” I told him, putting my hand up. He wasn’t convinced, his eyes going from the stage to me. “I’m good,” I promised, though it was hard to concentrate when I could practically feel the deep red eyes watching me. When Jet nodded and turned back to work, I turned myself, my eyes meeting those of the man that I had dreamed about for so long. Under his gaze, I was thrown back to the Institute, back to that weak little girl that needed his help. Under his gaze, I melted. 

Soon enough, the song ended and I saw Gajeel lean over to Natsu, who then grinned and whispered to the rest of the band. I didn’t know if I should worry about the grins and nods each of them had. Why did I feel that each of them had glanced at me before starting the song?

My lips parted at the soft music that began to play. 

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now, don't bother_

_If every minute it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man that I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part,_

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Natsu began before the rest chimed in at the chorus. I immediately recognized this as one of Gajeel’s. He had been working on this while we were still back at school, only the lyrics in his little leatherbound book. I had asked him once to sing it to me, or even to tell me what his inspiration was, but he refused. Now, as the words were sung, I couldn’t help the pang in my chest that said he wrote it for another woman. Maybe he didn’t care for me the way I did to him 

_Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical_

_So, help me, I can't win this war, oh no_

_Touch me now, don't bother_

_If every second it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man I've become_

Gajeel’s voice had sucked the air out of my lungs, especially since his red eyes seemed to target me, while Rogue harmonized with him. My heart skipped at the intensity, my lips parting as my hand tightened on my drink. Maybe he actually….No! My head shook, it was impossible. But was it? 

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part,_

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession_

_Got nothing to hide no more_

_I don't know where to start_

_But to show you the shape of my heart_

The blonde-haired drummer sang, probably capturing the hearts of every woman except Lucy and I. Lucy herself was probably rolling her eyes at her brother’s overacting. 

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done_

_I never wanna play the same old part_

_Or keep you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part,_

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part,_

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of..._

_Show you the shape of my heart_

Throughout the song, Gajeel didn’t look away from me and it made my skin warm with goosebumps. Did that mean something? I knew I still had feelings for him but did he? I would find out sooner rather than later since Natsu had called a quick break. I watched as his intense red eyes never left me. My lips parted and my cheeks began to heat as he stalked toward me, like a hunter to his prey. I didn’t even notice that Kianna had taken my drink away before it was too late. My eyes flicked to where it was supposed to be, and when they went back to Gajeel, it was too late. A gasp drew into my lungs as I was easily picked up and thrown over his shoulder. 

“Hey put me down,” I argued, hitting his back.

“Not a chance, shrimp,” I could hear the grin in his chuckle. 

My head managed to lift just enough to spot Jet and Droy across the room, both grinning as they watched the iron-hearted jerk carry me outside. Oh they were so dead, as soon as I gave the dark-haired man a piece of my mind. “Gajeel, put me down, this isn’t funny,” I hit his back again, though it was probably nothing more than a light tap to him.

“Like I said, not a chance,” I could feel the growl in his chest. I hated when he did this. It made me feel like a little doll, so easy to pick up and carry. A shiver ran down my spine as the cool night air surrounded us, the thick patio door closing us off from everyone else. I groaned as he set me down, a wicked grin showing his canines. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just kidnap someone like this, especially not after five years of silence,” I huffed, my arms crossing over my chest as I glared at him. Why did I even bother though, he never seemed intimidated by my glares. He would always just grin and chuckle and this time was no different. And why would he be when he had easily grown to six feet while I was still just under five. 

“Geez, Shrimp, thought ya’d be happy to see me,” he leaned forward.

“Not when you kidnap me, you iron-hearted jerk,” my glare hardened, but he still grinned as if he did nothing wrong, as if this amused him. “If you wanted to say hi, then you could have said so inside, or maybe send a text or call.”

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that? I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well count me surprised,” I huffed, turning away from him. A beat passed, then two, then three. I sighed, my arms dropping to my side. How could he be so nonchalant about all of this? I mean, first, he doesn’t call or text for five years, which I get is because of him being on the road and a busy schedule, but even Lucy got texts from Natsu, and all the others kept in touch. On top of that, he shows up out of nowhere and kidnaps me? What the hell was he thinking? 

“Calm down, shrimp, I mean you no harm,” he held his hands up, but his lips were still in a soft grin. 

“You could have at least tried to call or text,” I mumbled. 

“I tried,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But each time, I could never- I never found the right words.

“We’re friends, Gajeel, you don't need the right words. Just a simple, ‘hey how’s it going,’ would have done it,” I argued, my eyes soft as I watched him. 

“Friends,” I could barely hear him mumble as his brows knit together and his head shook. 

Silence fell between us as he leaned in the railing, his hands in his pockets. “So I see you finished your song,” I brought up, the lyrics still fresh in my mind.

His lips twitched into a small smirk and his head nodded. “Yeah, took a while, but I finally got the inspiration I needed.”

“So who’s it about?” I dared ask, my eyes darting to the side as my hands clasped in front of me. “She must be pretty special.”

“What makes you think it’s a girl? Getting jealous, Lev?”

My jaw dropped with my arms and my cheeks began to heat. “No, why would I be jealous of one of your brainless groupie cheerleaders?” My eyes narrowed. “And you obviously wrote that about someone because of the pure emotion that was in each word.”

“Well if ya figured that out so easily, then why don’t ya figure the rest out?” he grinned, leaning down, so close to me. “Who’d I write it about?”

“I don’t know. That’s the whole point of me asking,” I replied, putting my hands back on my hips. 

“There’s only one girl who I’ve ever loved, who I knew I wasn’t good enough for, so I left like a coward on this crazy idea without telling her how I felt. There’s only one woman that saved me from who I used to be, just with a simple smile. I know you know,” My lips parted as he drew closer. What was he talking about? 

“I don’t,-” the words barely came out of my mouth before he spoke again.

“It’s you, Levy,” His growl was husky, sending shivers down my arms.

“Me?” I questioned.

“You,” he nodded. “For five years, I’ve been in love with you, and I won’t go another day without telling ya how I feel.”

“Gajeel,” his name came out as a soft gasp as he leaned even closer to me, one arm wrapping around my waist as the other cradled my cheek. 

“I’m in love with ya, Levy, and I’m sorry it took so long.” His eyes flicked down slowly before coming up to meet mine once more. “I know I probably don’t deserve you even now, but I need you. Without you I- I’m,-”

“Incomplete?” I finished, a small smile playing on my lips.

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

Without another word, I leaned up on my tiptoes and connected our lips. And Gods he tasted so sweet, a dark chocolate that I knew I would never tire from. At first, he seemed hesitant, then everything exploded. He moaned and it twisted my stomach, he pulled me closer and I melted. One of my hands slid around his neck while the other fisted in his deep maroon button-up. His tongue slid across my lower lip and I moaned, granting him access. I giggled as he lifted me off my feet, grinning into our kiss. 

After so long, after so many dreams, it was really happening. The man that I grew to love, the man that left me to join a band was here with me and he shared my feelings. I could feel his quickening heart and the vibrations of groans and moans in his chest, and I couldn’t get enough. My fingers slid into his thick mane of hair as he continued to suck and nip and my lower lip. My hips rolled against his and I threw my head back in a gasp. 

“Gajeel,” I moaned as he began to bite and lick my neck. 

“Gihi, yer mine now, shrimp.”

“I’ve been yours for years,” I answered back.

It could have been seen as a romantic moment as we both panted, leaning our foreheads together. Unfortunately, a bright light flashed and we both froze. “Damn you two, get a room,” Natsu’s voice came from the door. 

A squeak was drawn from my throat as my face immediately hid in his broad chest.

“Shud-up, Flame brain,” Gajeel’s chest rumbled as his arm stayed on my waist, his body slightly turning to face the pink-haired intruder. 

“Oh this is perfect. Just wait till the tabloids-”

“Natsu don’t you dare,” the glaring voice of my blonde-haired friend interrupted.

“Aw, but come on, Luce,” Natsu whined.

“No, no, no, you are not ruining this,” she snapped, grabbing his phone. I watched as Natsu pouted even more, wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned away from him, placing his head on her shoulder. “No,” she finalized. With a sigh, he tapped twice on his phone, deleting whatever picture he had taken. “Thank you,” Lucy sweetly smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Though it was dark, I could still see the tint on Lucy’s cheeks, and I couldn’t help but smile at the new couple.

“Looks like we both got our idiots, huh, Lu?” I giggled.

“Idiots?” Gajeel gawked, looking down at me.

“I mean that if Natsu had opened his eyes, even a little, he would have seen how head over heels Lucy was for him, and if you had asked me that night at the graduation party, I would have said that I was going to confess my feelings to you that night aw well,” I pointed out, finishing with a kiss to his cheek. 

“You what?” he seemed to freeze as his eyes bulged. 

I sighed softly and held my head against his chest. “I fell for you during our senior year, and I was finally going to tell you my feelings the night of the grad party.” I paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. When he didn’t, I continued. “Then Natsu brought up the idea of you guys making a band and you seemed so happy that I knew I couldn’t hold you back from that,” I finished, looking up into his deep red eyes. 

“She is right,” Lucy sighed, leaning into Natsu’s arms. “But it doesn’t matter now because you guys are back,” she sweetly smiled at her pink-haired partner. 

“And we aren’t lettin’ you girls go,” Natsu nuzzled into Lucy’s neck. 

“Gihi, for once, you and I agree, Flame brain,” Gajeel smirked, his arms tightening around me, making my cheeks flare. 

There was a comfortable silence as Lucy and I both looked at our guys. Then Lucy giggled as Natsu kissed her cheek. “Alright, alright, let’s get back in there before Sting tries to hit on Yukino,” Lucy winced at the idea as she looked toward the door. 

My eyes snapped to the blonde as she unwound Natsu’s arms from her waist, instead, holding his hand. “Wait, what?” I chuckled.

“Oh yeah, Sting practically drooled watching her during your Candyman song,” Gajeel chuckled. “You could practically see the hearts in his eyes.”

“Yeah, and I can only imagine the cringe-worthy flirting that he would try,” Lucy groaned, shaking her head. 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” I laughed. I was wrong. When we finally stepped inside, our eyes landed on Yukino at the bar with a tipsy Sting leaning toward her with a seductive smirk. Luckily the sweet white-haired woman was softly smiling as she slightly leaned away. 

Muttering under her breath, Lucy practically dragged Natsu over to the bar to save Yukino. I sighed, watching as the brother only grinned at his sister, laughing as if he did nothing wrong. 

“Buncha idiots,” I heard Gajeel mutter under his breath.

“But they’re our idiots,” I chuckled, looking up to meet his red eyes, leaning into his chest. And it was true, at times, we were all idiots. At times, we would make decisions that we thought would be better, pushing our feelings down in the process. And at times, everything would turn out alright. Tonight was supposed to be a regular night. Thank the gods it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so long, guys, but hope you liked it. I obviously own none of the songs. With that being said, (if you're curious) here are the songs from beginning to end:
> 
> 1- Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys  
> 2- Tightrope from The Greatest Showman (Sung by Michelle Williams)  
> 3- Candyman by Christina Aguilera  
> 4- She's so gone from Lemonade Mouth (Sung by Naomi Scott)  
> 5- Shape of My Heart by the Backstreet Boys


	5. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sequel to 'Future Revelations.' When Emma and the others return to their time, will Emma take her own advice and give her own crush a chance? And what will everyone else think?

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/323625923222836284/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/323625923222836284/)

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/225250418843004657/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/225250418843004657/)

It was bittersweet. Just as we had discussed, I had gathered my brothers and the others while she had prepared the circle. It was still unbelievable that we had traveled back in time, being able to bond with our parents before they were even together- before we had even been an idea in their minds. Well, Uncle Natsu may have thought about Nash and Luna plenty of times before actually confessing to Aunt Lucy, but it was still amazing to see what they were like before we had come along. As we all gathered in the center of the circle, I watched my blue-haired mother gently smile at us, her finger marking the spell as she walked up to us. Luckily, I had convinced her that Grisam, Gale, and I were actually her children and that dad had, in fact, been in love with her for a while. Okay, maybe she just knew he had feelings for her, but I had at least opened her mind to the possibility, to our reality. 

“Everyone else has already said goodbye,” I reported as she stood in front of me. She only smiled and nodded, bringing me into a quick hug.

“Well, I’m just going to say that I’ll see you guys later,” her voice was soft as she turned to my big-mouthed brother and I whispered a quick ‘thank you.’

“Behave you two,” She ordered, her brow rising as her focus was solely on Grisam. It wasn’t anything like the glare she had in our time, so Grisam merely chuckled and nodded. Gale just lightly smiled, grabbing onto my hand. 

With a final nod, she stepped back and I couldn’t help but notice the stern face that my dad had given us. He was so close to my mom, just as he always was, protective of his little mate. “Okay, I need you guys to hold hands,” My mom’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Without a beat, we did as we were told. “Good, now think about the Guild as it is in your time and concentrate on that.” With a deep breath, my eyes closed, memories of my guild running through my mind, remembering the moment that spell was cast, remembering my parents and Master Laxus, remembering my exceed Lila and my uncle Lily. I could feel the magic surrounding me. It felt as though my feet were lifting off the ground, and when they finally came back down, I was home. 

“My babies,” a familiar blonde shrieked, causing me to wince. There were two groans beside me, and when my eyes finally opened, they caught on a pair of soft brown eyes and a gracious smile.

“Have fun on your adventure?” she asked, her brow raised and her arms crossed. Behind her stood the tall figure of my father, his hair still cut short from when I had accidentally Solid Script: Fired it when I was a kid. “And you, young man,” her glare turned deadly as she turned her attention to Grisam. 

“Mom, please,” my twin whined and she stood in front of him.

“Don’t you ‘please mom’ me. You should have known better than spilling that information.”

“Well when dad was still being a-”

“Oi, careful boy,” my dad’s glare stopped him, almost making me laugh. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen. “You’re lucky that your mom filled us in while you kids were gone or else your Aunt Lucy would have sent her Spirits after ya.”

“Dad, don’t worry,” I giggled, “We were with your guys practically the whole time. Nothing happened.” His glare seemed to soften as he looked down at me. 

“Alright, alright,” a loud voice boomed, causing us all to turn to the second-floor banister. “Now that the kids are back, you can all relax,” Master Laxus’ voice boomed before he turned to go back into his office. 

I quietly chuckled as my mom pulled Grisam away to lecture, my dad and Gale following suit to make sure she didn’t go overboard. Nash and Luna had already been pulled away by their worried mother, and the same went for Storm. Aunt Juvia was practically sobbing as she held her son tightly while Uncle Gray only chuckled, rubbing her back as he tried to calm her, and little Ren and Sylvia giggled at their sibling and mother. Reiki & Rosemary had already gone to report to their own parents, Rosemary already having a piece of cake in her hand. My head shook as I watched every one. It was good to be back, to not have to skim around dangerous lines. 

“You did good, Emma,” a familiar voice walked up to me, his sword strapped to his side, remade after Grisam had eaten his favorite one as a toddler. 

“What do you mean, Uncle Lily?” my brows furrowed as I looked down at him.

“Well, if I remember correctly, after you kids left, your mother finally had the courage to kiss your dad. You must have said something impactful to her.”

“Wait, if what we talked about was so impactful, then why did they get together almost a year later?” I questioned, remembering the time difference. 

“Because your mother wiped everyone’s memories and it took your dad months to grow the courage,” he grinned. “But by that time, your mom had become so annoyed that she kissed him in the middle of the guild, taking any confession away from him.”

“But how do you remember us visiting?” I questioned. “And where’s Lila?” my head popped up at the realization that I hadn’t seen my exceed since I had come back. 

“Oh she’s with her mother,” he quickly explained. “And the spell you chose only expanded through the area of the guild. I had gone home for something, so it didn’t hit me.”

“Well, I’m glad mom had someone to talk to about all of that,” I chuckled.

“Indeed,” he nodded with a grin, “Though, will you take the advice that you gave your mother and apply it to your own life?” he teased with a deep grin. 

My cheeks immediately began to heat at the thought, the black exceed chuckling as he walked toward the bar. “Hey Emma,” a soft giggle made me turn toward the door. “Glad you’re back,” my blonde teammate with onyx eyes strode toward me.

“Layla, I thought you were supposed to be on a mission today?” my brow rose as my arms crossed over my chest.

“I was supposed to, but then Loke showed up to say how panicked mom was. Apparently, my best friend, siblings, boyfriend and some of my other friends vanished wish a time spell,” she chuckled teasingly. “So how was it?” 

I sighed, gesturing to a free table. The older female followed me, curiosity, and excitement in the Celestial Dragon Slayers eyes. It had almost killed Uncle Natsu when Layla wanted to learn Celestial Dragon magic from Selene, but he couldn’t complain about it too long since Nashi immediately took to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. 

“So?” she repeated.

“It was fun being able to see how they were back then,” I paused, my brows furrowing at a thought. “Gods, why were our dads so oblivious,” a small chuckle left my lips.

“They were probably as oblivious as you are,” the blonde chuckled. 

“I am not oblivious,” I argued.

“Oh you so are,” she chuckled. “Every time we’re on a mission with Raiden or his name is even mentioned, you lose focus and your face turns red. There, you’re doing it right now,” she teased, pointing to my face.

I couldn’t even deny the heat that was rising in my cheeks. “You were the same way,” I shot back.

“Yeah, then I had enough of the thoughts of 'what if' and dragged him away to kiss him. And you know what happened? We became a couple and I get to kiss him anytime I want.”

“Yeah, well maybe not so much when my mom gets done with him,” I mumbled. “You may want to go save him,” I gestured over to where my mom was still lecturing Grisam, my dad trying to calm the little blue-haired woman. 

“What did that idiot do now?” she sighed.

“Spilled the beans on who we were to our mom, even when I told him not to, which basically could have broken the time stream. He’s lucky that my mom and I found a spell to erase their memories.”

“Oh that idiot,” she grumbled, standing to save her boyfriend. I watched as she slid up to my parents, sweetly getting my mom’s attention, then promptly joined her in lecturing my brother. I watched as my dad sighed deeply, sitting back in his seat, defeated. 

“So my dad says you went on a little adventure without me,” a smooth voice paralyzed my body. There was a deep chuckle and the sound of the male sitting at the table beside me. “Gotta say that I’m hurt you didn't include me,” his voice drawled. 

“Well it’s not like we had a choice,” mumbled, snapping myself out of my trance, spinning around to face him. My breath quietly hitched as my eyes connected with his blue ones. He was wearing his usual orange muscle shirt and dark grey vest, the dark parts on his hair shaved at the sides while the white hairs on top were longer and just easy enough to be insanely attractive. Even the scar on his cheek added to how hot he was. It just wasn’t fair. Though with parents like Mirajane Strauss, and Laxus and Freed Dreyer, he was bound to be intelligent, attractive, and powerful. He was a leader through and through, training to be the next Guild Master.

“Still, glad you’re safe,” his usual teasing grin softened as he reached out and gently lifted my chin so our eyes connected once more. My lips parted to say something, anything, but nothing came out, then I remembered what I had told my mom. ‘Just give him a chance.’

When his hand drew back and he began to stand, I grabbed his wrist, standing as he looked back at me. “Maybe I can tell you what happened over dinner. Maybe tomorrow night at seven?” For once, he looked like he was at a loss for words. But, after a moment, he chuckled and shook his head, a soft grin across his lips as his blue eyes caught mine.

“Should have known that you would have beat me, Redfox.”

“So is that a yes?” I questioned with my own sweet smirk.

“Yeah, it is,” he chuckled and I could see a tint of red flowing onto his cheeks, matching my own blush. My stomach twisted into knots as his hand intertwined with my own, our bodies slowly inching closer the closer until-

A squeal snapped our attention toward the bar. Unfortunately, we found that everyone else was staring at us, including a smug Master Laxus, an excited Aunt Mira and Uncle Freed, my proud mother, and my shocked father. Too bad his shock didn’t last forever. As quickly as their attention was thrown on Raiden and me, it was thrown right onto an angered Iron Dragon Slayer.

“Hey Mini Boltz for brains, step away from my daughter,” my dad tried to take a step forward, his fist already raised and formed into metal. 

“Gajeel Redfox, don’t you dare,” My mom held her husband back.

“But Lev he’s-” my dad tried to argue, but it was no use. 

“Redfox, do not lay a hand on my son,” a white-haired barmaid glared at him, her satan soul ready to kick my dad’s ass. And we all knew she could and would. God knew that she had ships of our parents, and she probably had ships of us too. 

As Raiden slid his arm around my waist, I watched my dad mumble about Raiden being unworthy and that I was his baby girl or something. Sadly, my attention was caught on smug brother and excited best friend, mouthing something about a double date before I rolled my eyes, resting my head on Raiden’s chest. 

“Wanna take a mission?” he whispered into my hair, making me look up at him and nod.

“I think we should probably give my dad a few days to cool down,” I agreed.

“Then I suggest we go now,” he grinned. And oh how I loved that grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love both Laxus with Mira, and Laxus With Free, so basically Mira became a surrogate for Freed and Laxus, which is how Raiden was born.


	6. Nalu- Sacrificial Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a letter, Lucy finds herself in a new world.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/639018634596862173/?nic_v2=1b7kxKImT>

The day I received my letter was both the happiest and the worst day of my life. Everyone knew what the letter meant, you were to be sent through the Key Door, never to be seen again. I had already lost my friend Levy the year prior, and now they were calling on me. On one hand, I would be getting away from both my father, and the horrible engagement that he had planned for me. On the other, I was probably going to die. 

  
  


_Dear Lucy Heartfelia,_

_You have been chosen blah, blah blah, great honor blah, blah, blah a week to get your affairs in order blah blah blah._

I had read the letter ten times over, but all I could hear was freedom. Freedom from my father and freedom from Dan, freedom from the bobby pins that scraped my scalp every day, and the corsets that would never let me breathe. No matter what waited for me on the day I was to be taken away, it would be better than the gilded cage I grew up in. Though, what waited for me was a completely different story. Once in a blue moon, a man or woman would be sent a letter, usually ages 18-23, and within a week, they would vanish, never to be seen again. Parents told their children that it was only the worst of us that were cast out, a calling from the depths of hell to punish sinners. But once those children grew older, that story was forgotten. After all, there was still crime in our small under-ground kingdom, and not all that went were seen as bad. One prominent example was my best friend Levy. she had been sent a letter, yet had done nothing wrong. She was a quiet bookworm with the kindest heart and the brightest smile. So why would the depths of hell want her? They wouldn’t. 

Another story told was that those chosen were to be sacrificed to the beasts above, the fabled dragons, demons, and gods of the old age. Devious minds would twist stories of their gruesome deaths, but the romantics thought their own mating and marriage theories were more plausible. I was never allowed the pleasure to dream such things since, from a young age, my father had bred me to marry me off to the highest bidder. And now, now that I had received my letter, now that a week had passed of him trying to concoct a plan, the time had finally come for him to give up. Sadly, he did not without a fight. 

His voice boomed through the house as he yelled, cursed, and shouted at me. I clung to my keys, the only thing I had left of my mother. He had already sent Virgo out, threatening to fire her for packing my bags. 

“How dare you go behind my back,” his fist waved in my face. “You know very well that you were to be married off to Dan within the month. And now, now you turn traitorous? What will happen to the company? Do you have any idea what will happen? Dan has paid a fair amount for a brat like you,” he grabbed onto my wrist as I? Tried to back up. 

“You’re a smart businessman, you can figure it out,” I argued with a slight bite, but that only caused him to grow angrier.

“You’re right, I am a smart businessman,” he grinned deviously, which is why I refuse to hand you over to such barbarians. Lucy, do you understand what this letter means?” I could hear the crinkle of the paper as he violently waved the letter in front of my face. “This means that you shall never return, you may be killed.”

“If I am chosen to die, then neither of us can change that,” I argued once more.

“No, you are not going to leave this house,” he shouted, his grip tightening as he pulled me forward, “Especially not with these,” he spat, tearing my keys away from me.

“You can’t stop them,” I tore my hand away. “A letter means to be branded. If one does not leave after receiving their letter, bad fortune will hang over the town. Do you not understand? Not even you can stop them from taking me.”

“I am your father,” he snapped. “I say where you go and where you do not.” 

After more yelling, shouting, and throwing things, he, slamming the door behind him. With a tightened jaw and misting eyes, I looked around my near destroyed room. The clothes and jewels that had been so neatly packed were now strewn around the room. My full-length mirror had been shattered and the door to my armoire was left hanging off its hinges. The letter that had started it all was not a pile of ash that laid in my fireplace. Luckily, besides the bruise on my wrist that could easily be covered by a glove, my father hadn’t touched me. My hair was still pinned up by a thousand bobby-pins, and my pink dress, decorated with frills and bows, and a large skirt, still wrapped around my body. 

Minute after minute, hour after hour ticked by as day turned to night. For a moment, I believed that I would be forgotten by those who had called upon me, but I was not. As the clock chimed 7, there was a loud pounding on the front door of the mansion. From the hallway, as I crept out of my room, I could hear my father trying to be pleasant, welcoming whoever was there. I didn’t know what I was supposed to be expecting as the door came into view, but a red-haired woman in full armoire, and a brunette dressed in a bikini top, capris, and sandals were not it.

“We are here for Lucy Heartfelia. I assume you received our letter last week?” the redhead spoke firmly.

“Ah yes, we received it, unfortunately, she is across town with her aunt at the moment.” Inwardly, I cursed the man. How dare he bring up my Aunt Anna. 

“Sir, please don't lie to us. We are here to gather Miss Lucy and her belongings. Do not test me,” the red head’s eyes narrowed in a vicious glare.

“But I assure you that she-”

“Cut the crap old man,” the brunette cut him off. “We know that her aunt had also been selected 23 years ago. Do you really think we’re stupid? Now, I would do what Titania says or you’ll regret it.” The laugh she gave made it more an amused warning. 

“Why, how dare you come into my house and-”

Seeing an opening, I stepped out of the shadows and spoke up, earning a deadly glare from my father and an amused look from the brunette. “Enough, father,” my voice echoed in the large entryway. “As we discussed earlier, neither of us can stop this,” I tried to look as stern as I could as I made my way down the grand staircase.

“Lucy Heartfelia, I presume?” the redhead spoke. I nodded. “My name is Erza Scarlet, and this is Cana Alberona. We’re here to escort you.” I nodded again. “Are you not bringing anything?” Her brow quirked up as she realized I held nothing in my hands.

“My apologies, but-” I was going to explain what had happened, but Virgo had appeared beside me.

“My apologies, princess, I was not finished packing your things until now.” a thankful smile graced my lips as I looked at my pink-haired maid, my celestial spirit that I had received shortly after my mother passed, whose key hung with the others in my father’s possession. Though my father knew of my celestial magic, merely tolerating it these past years, he had yet to meet any of my spirits, so Virgo was just another handmaid in his eyes. Unfortunately, since my father held her key, as well as the others presently, and there was no way I could get them back, I found myself hugging the pink-haired woman for the last time. 

With a knowing grin, the brunette had stepped up to grab two of my bags, and with a stern nod, the red-head spoke up once more. “If there are any further words you wish to tell your father, Ms. Heartfelia.”

My head shook. “We said everything earlier today,” I assured her, taking a step toward the door. With a last ‘thank you’ and a glare to my father, the three of us left, the double doors closing behind us. I could finally breathe, if only for a moment. 

“I have to say, this was a first in my book,” the brunette snorted. “I mean, usually parents don’t want to give up their kids, but to actively lie about your whereabouts, and that whole lack of a ‘goodbye’ was definitely different,” she chuckled again.

“Agreed,” the redhead spoke. “May I ask why such a cold departure?”

Biting my lip, I linked down at the bag in my hands. “I was a possession of my fathers that he wanted to sell-off. I knew this letter was my escape and he disagreed.”

“And your tears for your maid?” her head tilted. 

“Virgo was one of my spirits. I’ve had her since my mother died when I was 6. My spirits are more of a family than my father has ever been.”

“Aw, Lewy, you’re a Celestial mage?” The brunette cooed. 

“My name is Lucy, not Lewy,” I corrected. She merely shrugged. 

“Cana, be nice,” the red-head, Erza scolded. “If they are your spirits, then why say goodbye? Did you have a contract that ends when you leave?”

“Not when I leave,” my eyes continued to cast down, “just when I die.” This seemed to freeze both Erza and Cana. their eyes bulged as we stopped on the cobblestone bridge that connected our kingdom to the large forbidden field. 

“Die, but you- that doesn’t make sense, you’re supposed to be-” Erza seemed at a loss for words, only mumbling incoherently.

“Wait, wait wait, Lewy, are you sick or something?” Cana shook her head as she blinked multiple times.

“Well isn’t that why you-” 

“Wait, you think that we were sent to kill you?” Her jaw dropped before she burst out in laughter. She was silenced when Erza gave her a harsh glare, realizing what I meant. “Miss Lucy, please understand that this is not a death sentence.”

“So if I’m not going to be a sacrifice then-” 

“Well I guess you are a sacrifice in some way,” Cana grinned, wiggling her brow at me.

“Not helping, Cana,” Erza scolded.

“Wait, so if I’m not going to die, then where are we going? Why was I chosen and why is no one seen again?”

“Sadly, I believe it is best if someone else explains,” she replied with a sad smile. “Now, please, we must get going or we’ll be late.” 

After that, it was silent. No more talk of what kind of sacrifice I would be, no more discussion of my keys, and none of where I was being led. After what seemed like a half-hour of walking, we arrived at a stone arch. I watched as grey smoke swirled within the stones, and I watched as Cana took the first steps, vanishing within the smoke.

“Please step though,” Erza gestured to the arch. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. Just remember to walk straight and you’ll meet Cana on the other side. Wordlessly, I glanced from the arch to the red-head, back to the arch. With a deep breath I did as she told and took a step forward, then another, then another. On the fourth, the smoke had completely enveloped me. Any sense of dread, happiness, sadness or worry was thrown out, leaving a sense of calmness. My eyes slowly drifted closed as my head lifted to what should have been the sky. Deep breaths entered and exited my lungs. My feet moved once more, step after step before my eyes screwed tightly shut at a blinding light. My hands went up as I cringed, trying to look away. Blinking a few times, my eyes began to adjust to the light, and when they finally did, I was rendered speechless. 

We had left the rocky area the arch had been in and now stood in a brightly lit forest. Cana and Erza both watched me carefully, Cana with an amused smirk while Erza stood patiently. After a few moments, the red-head directed us to continue, muttering something about punctuality. The more I saw this world, the more it surprised me. We had followed a rock-lined path through the woods, and my jaw almost hit the dirt ground as a dark stone and metallic castle came into view. Grey and black banners flew high above each tower, the symbol of a dark dragon curled around a rose on each. We were led through the intimidatingly tall walls and thick gates, through the bustling corridors. Finally, we stopped in front of one of the many doors.

“Welp, it was great meeting you, Lewy, but I have to go get ready. Enjoy,” Cana smirked once again, pushing the door open and quickly walking away before Erza could scold her again. 

The redhead only sighed as she wanted the brunette vanish down the corridor, but I hadn’t paid that much mind. Instead, My eyes had been glued to the room before me. It was as large as the room I had back home, but instead of a vibrant pink, the canopy bed was covered in deep reds, blacks, and gold. On it laid a single wooden box. At the foot of the bed was a plush loveseat. On one side of the door was a large armoire, on the other, a full bookcase. Across from the loveseat was a vanity, a decorative metal tray holding perfumes and makeup laying on a small table beside it. Across the room was a full-length mirror and in the corner, a fabric changing divider. 

“Is the room to your liking?” Erza’s voice snapped my attention back to her. 

“Yes,” I quickly answered. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad. I will be back in a few hours to collect you for the ball.”

“Ball?” I questioned.

She nodded. “Each time someone is chosen, a ball is set in their honor. There will be food, dancing, and drinking. It is a time for you to get acquainted with-” she paused, “With those of this world.” There was a beat where I stared at her, my brows furrowed and my head tilted. “Our world is separated into 21 kingdoms. Tonight will be your opportunity to meet the kings and queens of each, as well as any important ambassadors. 

“If there are 21 kingdoms, then why is the ball being held here? Is it the central kingdom?”

At that, her head shook. “The Queen of this kingdom, Ferrosia, insisted on having the ball here,” Erza’s stern voice answered. “She believed that you would be more comfortable for the time being here.” Again, there was another pause. “Now, the dresses that have been chosen for you are in that wardrobe. Shall I send someone to help you with your hair and make-up?”

“Um, no thank you,” I slowly shook my head, my eyes still roaming around the room. When my eyes set back on the knight, she merely nodded and left, the dark wooden door slamming shut behind her. A deep breath fell from my lungs, allowing my shoulders to sag. 

So I wasn’t going to be killed, but they were holding a banquet in my honor? What for? And if they didn’t kill the sacrifices, then what happened to them all? As if answering my silent questions, the door opened once more, drawing a deep breath from my lungs. Where the red-headed knight once stood, now a petite blue-haired woman stood, dressed in a beautiful, light blue and green floor-length gown, a crown of iron, rubies, and black gems atop her head. 

“Levy,” her name quietly fell from my lips before my feet met hers in the middle. “Levy,” my voice became louder as my arms wrapped around her shoulders. “What is this?” I pulled back, my eyes bulging like her round stomach.

“What do you think, Lu?” she giggled, rubbing the bump. “I’m pregnant.”

“Well, yeah, but- what? I thought that-”

“That they were going to kill me?” she softly laughed again. “Well they didn’t,” she grinned, her hand gesturing to the bench at the end of the bed. “I have so much to tell you, Lu.” When I didn’t speak, she took that time to continue her tale of how she was sent here to be the bride of a dragon slayer, how he had looked terrifying at first, but she soon fell for him and now they were expecting their first child. 

“Wait, so this whole thing, is because these royals want spouses from other worlds?” My voice must have sounded annoyed because Levy gave me her half apologetic, half ‘I-misinterpreted something’ sigh.

“Kind of, but it’s deeper than that,” she began. “You see, dragons only have one mate that they protect for the rest of their lives, and in turn, so do Dragon slayers, as well as the children of the gods and demons. Think of us as soulmates to them. The ceremony is merely an invitation to meet the love of your life.”

“But Levy-” I tried to argue, but she held her hand and stopped me.

“But nothing Lu, trust me, it’ll be fine. Now, let’s get you ready for tonight.”

Like always, once Levy put her mind to something, nothing stopped her and I ended up in a floor-length red velvet dress that laced up in the back but wasn’t too tight. The sleeves fell off my shoulder and the neckline was a sweetheart that practically pressed my breasts up till they were spilling out. Most of my bobby pins and hair clips had been taken out, loosening my bun, but creating an elegant wave. As I stood in front of the mirror, a giggly Levy behind me, I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t look like a princess or a proper lady, but a beautiful young woman.

“You ready?” Levy softly asked, looking up at me. My eyes flicked to the door and my heart dropped. It was time to face my fate. From what Levy had told me, the man I would meet would be the love of my life, my other half, my future husband. So why was I terrified? Oh yeah, because I would be the main attraction to a bunch of people I barely knew. “Hey, if it makes you feel better, I made sure one of my men grabbed something for you,” her lips fell into a soft smile as she nodded towards the gold and wooden box on the bed. 

Slowly, my feet took me where my eyes were glued. My hands ran over the decorated metal, gently lifting it to reveal my keys. My hand was too slow to hide my gasp. “Levy,” my misty eyes whipped to see the young queen, my friend. “How did you-?”

“One of my men here, Jet, while Cana and Erza were getting you, he was searching for your keys. He has speed magic, so it didn’t take him too long.” Her shoulders shrugged as if it was nothing. 

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me,” the keys in question jingled as I held them close to my chest. 

“Well, if they make you feel more comfortable, then you might need this.” I watched as she walked over to the armoire, pulling open one of the drawers before taking out a long, brown leather belt. 

With an excited nod, she walked over to me and slipped the belt around my waist, clipping my keyring in its place. Oddly enough, the belt only added to the beauty of the gown, laying slightly tilted at my waist.

“Shall we?” Levy asked, holding her hand out.

“I’m ready,” I nodded before taking a deep breath with my first step. 

The stone walls of the hallways were laced with dark metals and darker colors. Portraits of past kings and queens were spaced out on some of the walls while paintings of battles, raging seas, mountains, and dragons were hung on others. Soon we stopped in front of two large wooden doors, right in front of Erza and Cana. While Erza remained in her Knight attire, Canna had changed into a long purple dress, her hair in an elegant ponytail. 

“Is she ready?” Erza spoke, just as stern as before. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Levy nod. “Then Cana and I shall escort you to your husband,” Erza told Levy.

“Wait, are you guys going to leave me here?” My eyes bulged as my hands fell to my sides.

“Don’t worry Lewy,” Cana winked. It won't be as scary as you think, her arm was thrown over my shoulder. “It looks like your escort is even here,” she snorted, her eyes looking over my shoulder. For a moment, my body froze. Was I going to be meeting him now, of all times? I thought I would have met him a little later. “Aw, such a sweet boy, Happy,” Cana cooed. Happy? With my brows furrowed, I turned on my heels, only to jump back at the sight of a sky blue panther watching me. 

“Don’t worry, Lucy, he won’t hurt you,” Levy laughed softly, leaning down to pet the felines head. He purred, tilting his head up to show his gold collar. “Lu, you okay?” her head tilted, her eyes soft as she reached out to grab my hands.

With a deep breath, I nodded. “Just nervous, I guess,” I tried to fake a smile.

“Don’t be nervous, Lu,” Cana softly smiled. “You’ll love him, I promise,” she grinned with one final wink before following Levy and Erza. 

I could hear the muffled voices that stood just behind the double doors. My palms fisted beside me, only to be nudged by the blue feline. “Hey boy, do you think I’ll like him?” I quietly questioned, bending down to pet his head. I took him running his head against my hand and moving forward to sit beside me as a good sign. “Okay,” I took in a deep breath, “I think I can do this. You think I can do this, right?” I questioned again, looking down at the curious cat. Once again, he rubbed his head on my hand, licking my palm. After one more deep breath, I heard the room go quiet before a loud voice spoke. 

“Introducing, Miss Lucy Heartfelia of Edolas.” The doors opened to reveal a room full of nicely dressed guests, and at the very front was a pink-haired man in a slick black suit and red button-up. He was tall and lean, and even from here, I could see his toned muscles that moved under his suit jacket and his dark onyx eyes that stared. If it wasn’t for Happy nudging my leg forward, I didn’t know how long I would have stayed there. Trying to keep my eyes off of the pink-haired man they scanned over the crowd, landing on Levy who had a tall, muscular man beside her with a long mane of wild black hair, and a black panther at her feet. Cana stood behind her and Erza stood close to a blue-haired man with a red mark over his eye. There was a young girl with long blue hair and a white panther beside her, a man with dark blue hair with his arm around a busty blunette, among many, many others. 

Unfortunately, when my feet hit the bottom of the steps, my eyes once again met the onyx orbs of the pink-haired man. “May I have this dance?” His smile was goofy as he held his hand out, making me smile. I didn’t even know his name yet, but I knew Levy was right. This guy was my other half. I could already feel a pull towards him.

“I would be honored,” I softly smiled, taking his hand. 


End file.
